


The Honeymoon

by NedsBrownEyes (KTMcGivens)



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brides, Engagement, F/M, FBI, Fake Marriage, Hacienda, Honeymoon, Kidnapping, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Police, Ranger - Freeform, Revolver - Freeform, Romance, Separation, Sharing a Bed, True Love, Undercover, Wedding Rings, fake honeymoon, grooms, husband, newlyweds, state park, suite, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTMcGivens/pseuds/NedsBrownEyes
Summary: Nancy and Ned go undercover as newlyweds to investigate a mystery and, in the process, realize the strength of their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics that Ned sings to Nancy are from the song "Till Then", written by Eddie Seller, Sol Marcus, Guy Wood, and released in 1944 by the Les Brown Orchestra. It has been re-released several times, most notably by The Mills Brothers in 1944 and The Classics in 1963.

“My daughter is too young to be married,” exclaimed Carson Drew.

“It’s not going to work, Tom,” said the agent.

“I should say not,” added Carson Drew.

“Why not?” responded Agent Henderson.

“Because they don’t look like they belong together,” replied Agent Kelly.

“And they’re not going to be together!” exclaimed Mr. Drew.

“Humph! My wife and I have been married for 28 years and we don’t look like we belong together!” replied Agent Henderson, “but obviously we do.”

“I beg to differ,” said Agent Kelly, chuckling, “you and Millie look and sound like the same person. You’re nearly interchangeable.”

Nancy Drew sat quietly on the sofa in the Drew Livingroom looking back and forth from the two FBI Agents to her father. It was almost like watching a tennis match.

Seated next to her was Robert Manning, a handsome sandy haired agent of about twenty-six years of age. He was a few inches taller than Nancy and was a rather shy young man who had joined the force only a year ago. 

The case was dangerous and somewhat complicated, with the added challenge of finding someone to pose as a married couple. With few female agents on the force and none of them currently available, the FBI had turned to the State of Illinois most famous and talented amateur detective. Nancy was keen to take the case, but her father was extremely reluctant. Especially since it called for her to pretend to be married and on her honeymoon with some unknown FBI Agent.

“Gentleman,” interjected Carson Drew, “I’m sure that Agent Manning is a nice young man but…”

“Look, sir,” interrupted Agent Henderson, turning to Mr. Drew, “it’s not as though they’ll actually be married. They just need to convince the folks at the “Lover’s Honeymoon Hacienda” that they are newlyweds so that they can discover why their brides go missing.”

Carson Drew winced. “Lover’s Honeymoon Hacienda,” he muttered and then added, “and spending a week’s worth of days AND nights pretending to be newlyweds is supposed to make me feel better?”

“You’d better be able to pull this off, Bob,” warned Agent Kelly, glaring at Agent Manning, “although Miss. Drew certainly looks like a bride, you looking like her new husband is going to take some effort.”

Nancy’s father let out a groan. “Don’t you think that people might become suspicious that my daughter, who is fairly well-known, has suddenly married a stranger?”

“Hummm…” Agent Henderson pondered.

“He’s right, Tom,” said Agent Kelly, “besides, I still don’t think they look like a couple. Miss. Drew is too attractive to be stuck with someone like Bob Manning.”

“Hey, wait just a minute!” exclaimed Agent Manning, suddenly speaking up.

“Folks would expect Nancy to marry Ned,” said Carson Drew, softly, “not Agent Manning. This could endanger their whole cover.”

“Whose Ned?” asked Agents Henderson and Kelly in unison, looking at Nancy intently.

“My boyfriend,” said Nancy, finally speaking, “or, I think he’s still my boyfriend,” she added softly, and looking at her puzzled father, she explained, “we’ve decided to take a break from each other for a while.”

Nancy thought back on the last night they had actually spoken to each other. She had called him to break yet another date. This time, it was for the Parent’s Weekend Dance. The plan had been for her to ride up to Emerson College with Ned’s parents but a case, at the last minute, had come up and she needed to be in New York for a week.

“I’m really very sorry, Ned,” Nancy had said, somewhat distracted, as she hastily threw clothing into a suitcase.

“Nancy, this is the third time you’ve cancelled on me,” answered Ned, “I’m beginning to feel neglected.” 

If Nancy had been paying attention, she would have noticed that Ned didn’t seem all that upset. In fact, he had just chuckled and said, “O.K., I understand. But it’s a dance and I’m on the dance committee so I have to go. Is it OK with you if I ask Barbara Schmidt to go with me?”

Nancy felt a twinge of jealousy. Barbara was a very attractive Emerson senior and member of Ned’s sister fraternity. Nancy knew that Ned loved to dance and, as part of the committee, needed to be there and it certainly wasn’t fair to him that she was jumping on another case.

“Sure Ned, it’s OK,” Nancy said, stopping her packing to focus her full attention on Ned. “I’m not thrilled with it but I understand why you need to go….and with Barbara.”

“Swell,” replied Ned.

“Look Ned,” she said, “I’ll be home in two weeks. Can we get together then? I’ll drive up to campus and we can spend an entire week together.”

“Nancy, you’re forgetting that I’m leaving for South America in a week on that class trip. I’ll be gone for two months. I was hoping to see you before I left.”

“Oh, Ned!” Nancy responded in anguish, “I completely forgot! I’m terribly sorry. How about I meet you at the docks in New York. You’ll be catching the boat there, right? I’ll see you before you go, I promise!” 

“Now Nancy,” he chuckled, “you know that you’re in no position to make a promise like that. Something always comes up. That’s something I’ve just had to learn to live with. I haven’t been happy about it, but I know that I have no right to tell you not to take cases anymore than you can tell me not to attend classes at Emerson. These are just the demands of our lives right now.”

“Yes,” replied Nancy, wistfully. Ned was right. She couldn’t count on things always working out the way she wished. “I wish it was otherwise, Ned. I truly do. Unfortunately, I’ll probably always be working on mysteries, but you won’t always be taking classes.”

“Even after I graduate, Nancy,” answered Ned, “I don’t know where I’ll end up working. I could join a firm that is no where near River Heights or Mapleton.”

Nancy suddenly became uneasy. What was Ned trying to tell her?

“Listen Nancy,” he started, as if reading her mind, “you know that I love you and I am definitely not breaking up with you. God no! But I think that maybe it might be a good idea if we took a break from each other for a while.”

“Ned! What do you mean?” she asked.

“What I mean,” Ned answered, “is that we’re both really busy right now. Perhaps too busy to make promises to each other that we can’t keep. We’ve been together a long time, Nancy, and maybe we just need to re-evaluate what’s important to us. I think that now might be a good time since I’ll be out of the country and you’ll be working on a case.”

Nancy sighed. “So, you’re saying that we should take this time to see if we should stay together or go our separate ways,” she replied. 

“Well, I wouldn’t put it quite like that because I’m hoping that we’ll definitely decide to be together,” he replied hastily, “but, yes, I suppose a little separation will give us some clarity.”

Nancy felt both sad and relieved. It was a strange sensation. She knew that she loved Ned but she had also felt, apparently like him, the stress of keeping up a long-distance relationship.

“O.K. Ned,” she replied, “I see your point. This might be the perfect time for such a break. I love you, Ned, and I’ll miss you, but I do understand.”

“I love you too, Nancy,” responded Ned, “and please let’s write to each other when we can. I don’t want to lose touch with you completely, it’s just….”

“I know, Ned,” Nancy said, wistfully, “I hope you have a wonderful time on your trip and maybe we can talk when you get back.”

“Yes, we’ll talk in two months when I get back,” Ned said, trying to sound cheerful, “Goodbye, Nancy.”

“Goodbye, Ned,” said Nancy. And that was that. No farewell hug or kiss. Just a goodbye said over telephone.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the FBI Agents, and she forced her attention back to the present conversation. 

“What does he look like?” Agent Kelly was asking.

“Here’s a picture of Ned and Nancy,” said Carson Drew, handing Agent Kelly a framed picture from his desk.

“How long have you dated?” asked Agent Henderson.

“Three years,” replied Nancy, thoughtfully.

“Ah! They’re perfect!” exclaimed Agent Kelly, “look Tom! Have you ever seen a better matched couple?”

“I see what you mean,” agreed Agent Henderson, taking the picture from his colleague and studying it closely. “I assume that this Ned guy has helped you with your cases?”

“Some of them, yes,” nodded Nancy, “he’s always been a great help to me.”

“Do you think he’d be willing to help you with this one?” asked Agent Kelly. 

“I don’t know,” replied Nancy, truthfully, “I suppose you’d have to ask him.”

“Where can we find, er…um….Ned?” asked the agent, “what’s his last name?”

“Nickerson. He’s just returned home from South America,” replied Nancy, “I can give you his address.”

Ned had called her the night before to let her know that he had returned safely home to Mapleton. He sounded exhausted so their conversation was brief. Even so, it was wonderful to hear the masculine baritone of his voice and Nancy’s heart melted just at his ‘hello.’

“Nancy, are you willing to work with Mr. Nickerson?” said Agent Manning, sympathetically.

Nancy was silent for a moment and looked down at the floor. She and Ned had not had a chance to talk things over although they had both written to each other several times. The situation, however, was still very awkward between them. 

However, she prided herself on being completely professional when it came to her mystery cases. If Ned could work with her on the case, under these circumstances, then she could certainly work with him.

“Yes,” she finally replied.

It was only an hour from the time that the agents left the Drew home and the phone call. They had just left Ned’s house and he had agreed to help.

“Mr. Nickerson will meet us at your home tomorrow at 1:00 and we’ll brief you both at that time,” said Agent Henderson, before ending the call.

Carson Drew raised his eyebrows when his daughter told him the news. “Well,” he replied, “it looks as though Ned may be trying to make amends.”

“Possibly,” answered his daughter.

Nancy was uneasy about seeing Ned that afternoon but, fortunately, Agents Henderson and Kelly arrived at the Drew house just as Ned was pulling up to the curb. As she waited in their livingroom, Mr. Drew went to the door to greet the three men. 

Her heart skipped a beat when Ned entered the room. He wore a charcoal colored suit, crisp white shirt, and a blue tie that Nancy had given him for his last birthday. Although looking a bit tired, he was as handsome as ever, made even more so when the color rose in his face as his eyes met hers. He smiled weakly at her, hesitating for just a moment, before walking over to enfold her in a tight hug. The feeling of his arms around her, after such a long absence, was so wonderful that it nearly brought Nancy to tears.

“Before we brief you on the details of the case,” started Agent Henderson, “Agent Kelly wants to make sure of something. Miss. Drew, would you please stand right there next to Mr. Nickerson?”

Reluctantly releasing herself from Ned’s arms, Nancy turned slightly to position herself next to him. Without thinking, he kept his arm around her, resting his hand on the small of her back. It was such a familiar action that neither of them seemed to notice. 

Agent Kelly let out a loud chuckle, and rubbing his hands together, exclaimed, “Perfect! I thought so! See, Tom, they fit together perfectly! They will definitely pass as a newly married couple!”

“Yeah, yeah, OK, Patrick,” sighed Agent Henderson, “I see your point. Now can I brief them on the case?”

Agent Kelly continued to chuckle as he lowered himself into a nearby chair. Nancy and Ned sat down together on the couch and Mr. Drew sat in his reading chair nearby. Agent Henderson paced in front of them as he began to speak.

“Two weeks ago, a newly married couple by the name of Michael and Betty Elderman were honeymooning at the “Lovers Honeymoon Hacienda” which is located just outside of Starved Rock State Park.”

“Ah,” exclaimed Ned, “I know that place!”

“You do?” asked Nancy, raising her eyebrows.

“Yes,” blushed Ned, “that was one of the parks we used to visit when I was in Scouts. There was a campground nearby and we used to sneak over and spy on the couples making out. I didn’t know it was a honeymoon place at the time, of course.”

“Of course,” replied Nancy, smiling. She was feeling happier than she had in months.

“Well,” continued Agent Henderson, “they appeared to be having a swell time when, two days into their stay, Betty suddenly disappeared. Her husband and the hotel staff searched the area for several days but she never turned up. The police were called but could not find a clue as to what might have happened to her. By then, rumors had started to circulate that the couple must have been secretly fighting and that Betty, in a fit of despair, threw herself off the Lover’s Leap Overlook. In fact, another guest stated that he saw the young bride walking down the wooded path just hours before her disappearance. The police looked around the area of the Overlook, but her body was never found, so they have discounted the rumor.”

“Not finding the body doesn’t prove anything,” responded Nancy, “it could have been washed away or dragged off by animals.”

“Did the police question the husband?” asked Carson Drew, “in these cases it usually turns out that it’s the husband who kills the wife. It would seem a little strange for this to happen on their honeymoon but maybe he just snapped?”

“Not very likely,” said Agent Kelly, “family and friends say that Michael and Betty had dated for quite a long time before getting married and, by all accounts, seemed completely in love and devoted to each other.”

“That doesn’t matter,” replied Mr. Drew, “couples don’t always get along, especially those deeply in love.”

He hadn’t meant anything by his comment but both Nancy and Ned shifted in their seats and looked down at their hands.

“Well, I would normally agree with you, sir,” said Agent Henderson, “except for two factors in the case. One is that Michael Elderman had run to town with another honeymooning husband to purchase theatre tickets so was not anywhere near the hotel at the time of his wife’s disappearance.”

“And the other factor?” asked Nancy.

“Betty hasn’t been the only bride to disappear from the Lover’s Honeymoon Hacienda during her honeymoon!” replied the agent.

“What!” Nancy and Ned exclaimed in unison.

“Yes,” explained the agent, “about a year ago, a Mrs. Maxine Haley also disappeared from the Hacienda during her honeymoon. Even though a body was never found, the police suspected her new husband Burt, and he was arrested. However, in the end, they eventually had to release him due to a lack of evidence.”

“Where is Burt Haley now?” asked Nancy.

“No one really knows,” answered Agent Kelly, “he left Illinois and has never been heard from again although I believe his parents still reside in the state.”

“And, six months ago, a Ruth Downing disappeared,” interjected Agent Henderson, “same set of circumstances. She and her husband, Walter, were on their honeymoon. Walter went down to swim a few laps in the pool while his bride took a short walk around the hotel grounds. When she didn’t return after several hours, the staff, aided by several of the guests, organized a search party but Mrs. Downing was never found.”

“Three women vanishing from the same hotel within a year of each other is not a coincidence. We need to find out what happened to them. Also, the Hacienda’s owners are worried about a loss in business,” added Agent Kelly. He paused and studied the young people for a moment before continuing, “What we need, Miss. Drew, is for you and Mr. Nickerson to pose as a married couple and honeymoon at the Lover’s Honeymoon Hacienda. We hope that you’ll be able to figure out what’s happening and, perhaps, even find the missing women, although no one believes that they are still alive.”

“This sounds very dangerous, Nancy,” said her father, with concern, “whose to say you won’t go missing as well?”

“I can assure you, Mr. Drew,” replied Agent Kelly, “that we will put several safeguards in place in order to protect your daughter from harm.” 

“That’s right,” added Agent Henderson, “Patrick and I will be stationed at a cabin only a half mile from the hotel and Agent Manning, who you met yesterday, will be posing as a park ranger. He will remain in close proximity at all times.”

“And I will be at Nancy’s side,” said Ned, looking at Mr. Drew, “always.”

Nancy did not fail to grasp the underlying meaning of Ned’s words and it warmed her heart. 

“Well, Dad,” she said, chuckling, “with Ned beside me, and the FBI close by, I should be safe enough. Besides, someone needs to find out what happened to those poor women!”

“We have one more trick up our sleeves,” said Agent Kelly, smiling, “we have some technology that we’ll be using to give Miss. Drew even more protection. It’s a relatively new system and was used during the war,” and he held up a ladies wrist watch, “hidden inside this watch is a Decca Navigator transmitter. It’s a tracking device that sends out a signal to a receiver that Tom and I will have at the cabin. It will tell us where Miss. Drew is at all times.” 

“Amazing,” said Ned, as he took the watch from Agent Kelly. “It’s hard to believe that something like that fits inside this tiny watch.”

“It’s state of the art spy stuff,” chuckled the agent, “top secret, by the way, so don’t go telling anyone.”

As everyone in the room nodded, Agent Henderson added, “we’ll also provide you with a walkie talkie so you can radio us if you need to get in touch. We don’t want you contacting us from the hotel telephone. Right now, no one can be trusted. The disappearances could be an inside job.”

“So, when do we start?” asked Nancy, jumping to her feet.

“Well, first, Miss. Drew,” replied Agent Kelly, “you and Mr. Nickerson must get married!”


	2. Chapter 2

It was decided that the wedding would be held in the Drew’s backyard. Even though everyone in attendance knew that it was fake, the agents had insisted that it look exactly like a traditional wedding with guests, flowers, cake, a minister, and most importantly, a photographer. The photographs were the most important part of the plan as they would be given to the newspapers as proof that the famous detective had tied the knot.

Afterwards, a statement would be issued with an explanation that the ruse was necessary to solve the case.

Agent Kelly, who loved weddings, wanted to play the role of minister, but Agent Henderson said that it would look better if Mr. Drew, being an attorney, could ask one of the many judges he knew to play the part. 

“It will look better if we have a real, and widely recognizable, judge,” said Agent Henderson.

“I think Judge Redding will agree to our little production,” said Carson Drew, “he’s already made me promise to have him officiate Nancy’s wedding whenever she decides to get married.”

“I didn’t know that, Dad!” exclaimed Nancy, blushing, “but I really don’t want to bother the judge over a fake ceremony.”

“He’ll consider it practice for the real thing, someday,” her father teased.

Hannah had insisted on baking the wedding cake and was all in a dither trying to get it ready in time. The ceremony was to be held in two days and there was much to do.

“Hannah,” said Nancy, wrapping her arms around the housekeeper’s shoulders, “you do know that the wedding is not real, don’t you?”

“I know that, dear,” replied Hannah, “but I’ve always dreamed of the day you’d marry Ned and now’s my chance, even though it’s not for real. Besides, anything can happen, and I may never get another chance to make a wedding cake for you both.”

Nancy said nothing and, patting Hannah’s shoulder, turned and walked away. Hannah was right. Anything could happen. Nancy loved Ned with all her heart and had always assumed that one day they would marry. But, in her line of work, one could never be sure.

Stopping to look at herself in the hall mirror, she thought, “I have plenty of time, don’t I? Of course, Ned could marry someone else especially if he gets tired of waiting for me.” 

The ringing of the front door bell brought Nancy out of her musing and she opened it to find Ned, himself, standing there with a shy expression on his face.

“Hey,” he said softly.

“Hey,” she replied, in surprise.

“May I come in?” he asked.

“Yes, of course,” she replied, standing back to give him room to enter.

As he stepped into the hallway, Nancy noticed that he held a small box in his hands. 

“Agent Kelly brought these by my house this morning,” Ned said, carefully opening the box, “he said for us to try them on to make sure they fit.”

Ned held it out for Nancy to see and continued, “I think I gave them your correct ring size but if yours doesn’t fit there’s still time to have it adjusted.”

Nancy looked down to see two simple gold wedding rings, one large and one much smaller, nestled on a black velvet pad. 

“Oh,” she said, letting out a little gasp.

“I’ve already tried on mine and it fits fine,” Ned said, and taking the smaller ring out of the box, he handed it to Nancy and said, “try yours.”

Blushing deeply, Nancy could not look at Ned as she slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

“It fits,” she said softly, “it looks like you gave the agents the right size although I didn’t realize that you actually knew my ring size.” And, with that, she finally gazed up into his eyes.

“There’s a lot about you that I know,” he answered, with nothing but tenderness in his voice.

She looked back down at the ring on her finger. “So, Ned,” she began, “are you really OK with this?”

“Yes,” he replied, without hesitation, “are you?”

“Yes,” she answered, “and thank you. I don’t think I would have taken the case if you hadn’t agreed to be there with me.”

“Well,” he said, in mock seriousness, “you would have had the handsome Agent Manning as a husband. I’m sure you would have been fine.”

Nancy raised her head to look at Ned again and saw that he was smiling. She smiled back at him. 

“Well, I suppose that you should keep these here,” Ned said, after a moment, as he watched Nancy remove the ring from her finger and return it to the box. “That way they’ll be ready for the wedding.”

“Good idea,” Nancy replied, “I’ll put them in Dad’s safe.”

Instead of turning to leave, Ned stood in the hallway, shifting his weight from side to side. Nancy said nothing, waiting for him to say what was obviously on his mind.

“Look Nancy,” he said, finally, “I know that we have some things to talk over but…” and he paused.

“Yes,” Nancy replied, nodding.

“It’s probably too much to ask,” Ned started again, “and you can say no, of course.”

Nancy waited and when Ned looked down and didn’t speak, she said, “Ned, what is it? Since you’ve been nice enough to agree to help me with the case, I suppose I owe you a favor.”

He looked at her and reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small velvet box.

“Look Nancy,” he said, “if we were really getting married, then I’d like to think that you’d be wearing this by now,” and he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring. 

“Oh Ned! It’s beautiful!” she exclaimed in surprise, “where do you think the FBI Agents found such a beautiful ring?”

“They didn’t, Nancy,” said Ned, clearing his throat, “this is mine. I got it a few years ago.”

“Oh,” she replied. She was pretty sure she could guess why.

“Look, Nancy,” he said, “I know that this marriage thing is fake but I wondered if you would…” he paused, unable to go on.

“Wear it?” she finished for him, “yes, Ned. I would be honored to wear it. How nice of you to offer it. It will go very nicely with the wedding band and I’ll take very good care of it.”

“That’s great! Thank you,” Ned replied, sounding relieved, “I won’t want anyone to think I was the kind of husband that hadn’t given his future wife an engagement ring,” he added with a smile.

Without thinking, Ned took the diamond ring from the box and, taking Nancy’s left hand in his, he slipped it onto her finger. His actions seemed so natural and Nancy felt a sudden urge to throw her arms around him and kiss him. But, then, just as quickly, it occurred to them both that this was just a ruse. A fake marriage to solve a mystery. None of what was about to happen was real. A bit of sadness swept over them both.

“It fits,” Nancy finally said, looking down at the ring on her hand, “I guess you DO know my ring size.”

Ned just smiled. “Well, I guess I should be going,” was his reply, “it’s getting late.”

“See you soon,” replied Nancy, wistfully, and as she closed the front door behind him, the engagement ring caught the sun, sending beams of sparkling light around the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The weather was perfect on the day of the pretend wedding and the Drew’s backyard was filled with chairs decked out in white ribbon and flowers everywhere. Judge Redding had agreed to “officiate” the ceremony and he stood at the end of the aisle dressed in his judge’s robes. Ned’s parents were in attendance as well as Nancy’s best friends, Bess Marvin and George Fayne. They were to be the bridesmaids for the photographs and even Ned’s best friends, Dave Evans and Burt Eddleton, had driven down from Emerson College to lend their help by standing in as groomsman. 

The FBI photographer snapped away as pictures were carefully staged to look authentic. He told the group that he found this assignment completely delightful because he usually had to take crime scene photos, to which Dave replied, “this is pretty much the same thing,” before Bess swatted his arm. 

There were dozens of pictures taken. Hannah helping Nancy with her dress and Nancy walking down the aisle on her father’s arm. There were pictures of Ned and Nancy standing in front of the Judge, looking at each other, apparently exchanging their vows. At one point, Ned’s hand shook so badly that he dropped the ring several times and they had to retake the shot before he successfully managed to slide the wedding ring onto Nancy’s finger. 

“Geeze, Nickerson,” teased Burt, “calm yourself. It’s just Nancy, you know.”

“Yes, just Nancy,” thought Ned to himself, “the girl of my dreams. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

A feeling of deep sadness threated to overtake him, but Ned pushed it away and looked into the eyes of his beloved pretend bride and was finally able to slide the ring onto her finger without dropping it. Nancy smiled up at him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, a motion that the camera did not detect. 

Ned smiled at her in gratitude. He looked extremely handsome in his dark suit, with a white vest over a white shirt, and a black bow tie. He wore a white rose on his lapel and his face was slightly flush as any groom’s would be. But, as expected, it was his bride who garnered the gasps from the group when she stepped from the house and into the afternoon sunlight.

Nancy looked absolutely radiant. She was already naturally beautiful but today, though she knew that the afternoon’s affair was not real, she looked, and felt, like a true bride. Anyone looking at the pictures in the newspaper would be convinced that Nancy Drew had married her long-time boyfriend, Ned Nickerson. 

There had been quite a lot of discussion over the dress, which Nancy thought rather foolish. What did it matter? As long as she looked like she was getting married and ready to honeymoon at the Lover’s Honeymoon Hacienda, what she wore shouldn’t matter. However, Hannah and the FBI Agents insisted that the wrong dress could give the whole carefully planned masquerade away.

“The problem is that you’re well known,” lamented Agent Kelly, “if you were no one in particular, the public wouldn’t care. This would be just another wedding announcement in the local paper.”

“He’s right,” added Agent Henderson, “people are going to be very intrigued that Nancy Drew got married, especially so suddenly and without an announced engagement. We don’t want to tip off anyone at the Hacienda, or some perpetrator, before we’ve even started.”

“And I’ll not have you getting married,” interjected Hannah, “fake or not, in some cheap, off the rack, wedding dress!”

Her parents had gotten married in a church and her mother’s dress, although very beautiful, was formal, with a long veil and train, and not appropriate for a backyard wedding. In the end, Nancy wore a dress from her Aunt Eloise, her father’s sister, who had purchased it years ago when she had become engaged, but, sadly, never wore, because her fiancé died before they could marry. It was a beautiful bridal dress, floor length, with long sleeves, and tapered waist. It had a short veil that went down to the middle of her back. 

“I’m glad that it will finally get worn,” chuckled her aunt over the telephone when Nancy had called her. Eloise Drew was a school teacher and lived in New York City. “I think that it will fit very well but Hannah can take it in if needed. I’m sure that you’ll look absolutely beautiful, my dear. I just wish it was for your real wedding!”

Nancy smiled, “maybe someday,” she said, “and you’ll have to fly down for that occasion.”

“I won’t miss it!” replied her aunt, as she hung up the phone.

As Nancy posed standing in front of Ned, slipping his ring on his finger, he whispered, “you look so beautiful, Nancy.” The photographer snapped the picture just as she looked up at him, blushing, and that became one of the best pictures of the lot.

The photo session took most of the afternoon, and after eating some of Hannah’s wonderful wedding cake, and changing into travelling clothes, the exhausted “fake-wedded” couple finally climbed into Ned’s car and headed in the direction of Starved Rock State Park and the Lover’s Honeymoon Hacienda.

“Please be very careful,” said Mr. Drew, kissing his daughter goodbye, “this case is going to be more dangerous than most.”

“I will, I promise, Dad,” said his daughter, “I’m pretty good at taking care of myself and I’ve got Ned and the FBI as extra protection, so everything should be fine. Please try not to worry,” she added, waving as the car pulled away from the curb.

Bess, in her self-appointed role as wedding planner, had made the honeymoon reservations at the Hacienda a few days before.

“Please make sure that the bottle of champagne is on ice at least one hour before they arrive,” she said into the phone, using her best matter-of-fact, “I’m the best wedding planner in River Heights” voice, to Mrs. Gardner, reservationist at the Hacienda. “You DO provide the bridal couple with champagne, don’t you?”

“Yes, absolutely,” assured Mrs. Gardner, not really sure if they did, “I can promise you that Mr. and Mrs. Nickerson will get the very best service during their stay here.”

“We expect no less,” said Bess, “oh, and before I forget, would you be a dear and make sure the rose petals I sent this morning are sprinkled over the top of the bedspread. Rose petals are quite romantic, don’t you think?” And, with that, Bess ended the call and burst out laughing. The rose petals were an added surprise that Bess and George had concocted, knowing that Nancy and Ned would find it somewhat annoying having to remove them before they could go to bed.

“Nancy will have to deal with them,” chuckled George.

“How to you figure that?” asked Bess.

“Because she’ll make Ned sleep on the couch in the other room where they’ll be no rose petals,” replied George, and both girls started laughing again.


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to the state park took a little over two hours to drive so Ned and Nancy decided to stop for dinner on the way. They found a nice restaurant with a wonderful view overlooking a large lake. There was a deck for outdoor dining, and they decided to take a table there so that they could enjoy the view and have an opportunity to discuss their strategy toward solving the case without being overheard.

“I suppose we should start by getting familiar with the surroundings,” said Nancy.

“Good idea,” replied Ned, “since it’ll be late by the time we arrive, we should probably stick to looking around the hotel and its grounds tonight and leave the state park for tomorrow.”

Nancy nodded. “Do you remember anything in particular about the park?”

“Not much other than it seemed a vast wilderness to us young boy scouts,” he smiled, “I do remember several caverns and waterfalls.”

“Sounds like there are plenty of places for someone to disappear,” said Nancy.

“or hide a body,” added Ned, grimly.

Nancy shivered slightly at the thought and gazed down at her wrist watch. She hoped that the tracking device hidden within its interior would work in dense forest.

“Are you cold, Nancy?” he asked, and then added reluctantly, “I suppose it’s getting late.”

“No, it’s not that,” she replied, smiling. After the hectic events of the last few days, she was enjoying this relaxed time with him. “I was just thinking how lucky I am to be wearing this watch.”

“Ah, yes,” said Ned, remembering, “Agent Henderson also gave me the walkie talkie and we’re to call him tonight when we arrive at the Hacienda. They need to make sure it’s working.”

“Well, I think that we still have time for dessert before duty calls,” she replied, knowing Ned’s love of food.

About thirty minutes later they were back in the car and on their way. They arrived at the Lover’s Honeymoon Hacienda on time and were greeted by a pleasant desk clerk wearing the name tag “Mary Owens”. 

“Your room is number 404, which is on the fourth floor. Billy will help you with your bags,” Mary said with a smile, “and please don’t hesitate should you or Mrs. Nickerson need anything,” and with that, she rang the bell for the Billy the bellhop.

“Mrs. Nickerson,” thought Nancy, as they rode the elevator up to the fourth floor. “I’d better get used to responding to that name for the next few days.”

As if reading her mind, Ned reached over and took hold of her hand, giving her a wink. She blushed but keep her hand in his and together they followed Billy into the honeymoon suite. 

“Here’s your key, sir,” said the Bellhop, handing it to Ned, “I hope you and your wife will be very comfortable.”

As Ned thanked him with a tip, and closed the door, Nancy looked around the suite. Although the Hacienda, itself, was somewhat rundown, the room looked clean and comfortable. It was quite large, with a sitting room, large bedroom with a king size bed, a bathroom with a tub big enough for two, and, as it’s most attractive feature, a large balcony which overlooked the state park. Nancy opened the large French doors and stepped out. From the fourth floor, the view was expansive and gorgeous. Ned joined her and, resting his hands on the balcony railing, remarked, “it’s certainly beautiful. Bess did a great job. We’ll have to remember to thank her.”

“Or kill her,” replied Nancy, and seeing Ned’s confused expression, added, “did you notice that ton of rose petals all over the bed. It will take at least an hour to pick them off.”

Ned let out a hearty laugh as he followed Nancy back into the room. “Well, at least there’s chilled champagne. Should we open it and have a glass while we unpack?”

Nancy hesitated. She seldom drank, and then only a glass of wine or beer. She had never tasted champagne.

“Think of it as just really expensive wine,” said Ned, sensing her hesitation, “besides, it will help with our cover. I can’t very well drink it all myself and be of any use to you tomorrow.”

When she finally nodded in agreement, he added, teasing, “but don’t drink it too fast or else you won’t be in any shape to enjoy our wedding night.” He ducked just in time to miss being hit by the pillow she lobbed at his head from across the room.

Minutes later, they were sitting out on the balcony enjoying the champagne and strawberries that Nancy had discovered in the small room refrigerator. Along with these treats, there were two vases each filled with a dozen roses. The first contained an assortment of red and pink ones, with a card that read, “to the happy couple with best wishes from Bess and George.” The second vase held all red roses and was from Nancy’s father. 

“That was very sweet of them,” she said, “although really unnecessary.”

“So says my very practical bride,” teased Ned, “just relax and be spoiled. Afterall, we’re on our honeymoon.”

As Nancy started to protest, Ned leaned toward her and put his finger to his lips, nodding his head slightly to indicate the balcony behind him belonging to the suite next door. Nancy glanced over his shoulder to see a man standing there, looking over at them, his hands in his pockets.

“Good evening,” said the man, smiling. 

“Good evening,” said Ned, getting to his feet.

“On your honeymoon?” asked the man.

“Yes,” Ned responded, “my wife and I just arrived.”

“Wonderful!” said the man, “so are we!” and then leaning into his suite, the man shouted, “honey, come meet the neighbors.”

“Great,” thought Nancy, “I hope they don’t get in the way,” but she got out of her chair to stand by Ned.

“My name is Tom Fox and this is my wife, Grace Smith….er…I mean Fox,” said Tom, chuckling, “it’s hard to get used to it,” he said, gazing lovingly down at his new wife. Grace Fox had stepped out onto the balcony wearing nothing but a flimsy bathrobe, that did nothing to hide her voluptuous figure. She was much shorter than her husband and rather nice looking, although she wore more makeup than necessary, and her hair was bleached blond. 

“We just got married yesterday,” said Grace giggling, “I still look around for Tom’s mother whenever someone calls me Mrs. Fox.”

Ned and Nancy smiled. “We know what you mean,” said Nancy, “we just got married this afternoon.”

“Well!” exclaimed Tom, loudly, “congratulations! Why don’t you come on over and have a glass of champagne with us.”

“Thanks, but no,” replied Nancy, “we’ve only just arrived and haven’t unpacked yet.”

“You understand, don’t you?” added Ned, giving the couple a meaningful look, “I haven’t had a moment with Nancy all day and it’s our first night here and ….”

“Oh yes, of course,” said Tom, winking, “we understand.”

“Come on, honey,” said Grace, “let’s leave them to get acquainted.” And she laughed as she pulled her husband back into their suite.

Ned let out a deep breath and Nancy whispered, “phew, that was close. We’ll have to be careful not to blow our cover. Do you think he heard anything?”

“No, there was nothing to hear other than my new bride scoffing at roses,” Ned said, shrugging his shoulders, “but perhaps we should finish the champagne and strawberries inside and then take a look around before it gets too late.”

“And don’t forget to make that call,” Nancy reminded him.

Back inside, Ned took out the walkie talkie from his suitcase, turned it on, pressed the call button, and tried to contact Agents Henderson and Kelly, stationed a half mile down the road. 

“Cuddly Bear calling Game Warden,” said Ned into the instrument. “Game Warden, do you read me?”

Nancy had been gently removing rose petals from the bedspread but now she turned to look at him and, with hands resting on her hips, burst out laughing.

Ned looked over at her, embarrassed, but pressed the call button again.

“Game Warden, this is Cuddly Bear, do you read me?”

“Cuddly Bear, this is Game Warden,” finally came the reply, “we hear you. Is everything as scheduled?”

“Yes, arrived safely, just checking in as requested,” answered Ned, “how’s the time?” This was in reference to Nancy’s tracking device.

“Working fine,” came the answer.

“Relieved to hear it,” responded Ned.

“10-4, Cuddly Bear,” came the reply, “Game Warden over and out.”

“Don’t you dare say a thing,” said Ned Nickerson, as he put away the walkie talkie, although he couldn’t help but smile, “they came up with the names.”

“Of course they did,” replied Nancy, chuckling, and reaching out her hand for Ned’s, said, “let’s go downstairs and look around, Cuddly Bear.”

Ned groaned but took her hand as he closed and locked the door to their suite. “Just wait until you hear your code name,” he mumbled under his breath.

“What’s that?” Nancy asked, looking up at him.

“Nothing, darling,” he replied, and pressed the elevator button to go down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lobby was nearly empty, save for a couple checking in at the front desk, and Billy the bellhop patiently waiting to take their bags.

Nancy and Ned walked through toward a large lounge near the rear of the hotel. A bartender was serving drinks to several couples seated at the bar.   
There were smaller café tables surrounding a small dance floor and a handful of couples were dancing to the music of a four member all male band. The lead singer had a wonderful voice and Ned and Nancy stopped for a few minutes to listen before moving on to the back patio. A short distance away, across a well manicured lawn, they could see tennis courts and a swimming pool, complete with a sauna.

“Everything a honeymoon couple could want,” said Ned, thoughtfully.

Beyond the pool, was the tree line indicating the boundary of the state park. They could just make out a wooded trail that led directly into the woods.

“A person won’t necessarily know that they were leaving private property and entering state park property, would they?” Nancy said to Ned.

“No, there doesn’t seem to be a fence or other obstacle,” agreed Ned.

It was nightfall before they finished circling the grounds of the hotel. There was a romantic full moon in the night sky, and they came across several couples embracing on the many benches located throughout the Hacienda’s property.

“Well, this IS a retreat for newlyweds,” said an uneasy Ned to an equally uneasy Nancy, as they entered the lobby and made their way to the elevator. They entered their room in silence.

“I would have given anything to kiss Nancy on a bench in the moonlight,” Ned thought to himself, “but she’s probably broken up with me after our being apart for so long and doesn’t want to tell me because she needs my help with the case.”

“I wish Ned would have kissed me tonight, in the moonlight,” thought Nancy to herself, “but he’s probably already broken up with me after our time apart and just hasn’t told me yet because he’s agreed to help me with the case.”

As they had expected, they had found no clues concerning the whereabouts of the missing women but had higher hopes that something would turn up when they investigated the wooded path leading into the state park in the morning.

“Hum, Nancy?” said Ned, standing in the suite’s sitting area and looking around. He had bathed first and was dressed in pajama pants. His chest was bare. He turned to Nancy as she came out of the bathroom, having just finished her own bath, and was slipping on a bathrobe over her nightgown.

“If you help me find an extra blanket, I can pull these two chairs together and sleep here,” he continued. 

She looked over at him. It was obvious that this was not going to work. Ned was 6’2” and the chairs would only give him, at best, about 4 feet of bed.

“or, with enough pillows, I can spread out on the floor,” he added, looking over at her doubtfully.

They were standing in a middle of a honeymoon suite. The room was obviously designed with no plans to accommodate anyone sleeping anywhere else other than in the large king size bed. 

Nancy stood silently for a moment, arms crossed in front of her, looking at this flustered, hair slightly ruffled, muscular bare chested, gorgeous man, who was looking at her with his soft brown eyes. Oh dear.

It only took her a minute to make up her mind and she smiled at him.

“Ned,” she said, “no matter what we are now, or have ever been to each other, we’ve always been friends.”

“Yes, that’s true,” agreed Ned, nodding.

“In fact, I would say that you’re my best friend,” said Nancy, her eyes filling with tears.

Ned nodded again, his eyes also filling.

“and I believe that you respect me, right?” said Nancy.

“Yes, more than anything,” answered Ned, solemnly.

“Good. Then I think it’ll be OK if we share the bed,” she said, motioning him into the bedroom, “there is plenty of room for both of us and it would be silly for you to sleep on the floor.” She threw off her rope and slipped between the covers. “Just don’t let my father know or else he’ll have to kill you,” she added with a chuckle.

“Sounds good,” said Ned, as he climbed into the other side of the bed, “as long as you keep on your side, Drew! A guy needs his sleep, you know, even if he is on his honeymoon.” 

He never saw the pillow coming until it hit him squarely in the face.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello?” she said.

A phone was ringing and it wouldn’t stop. It was really getting quite annoying. 

“Hello?” she said again but the phone kept ringing. She was warm, comfortable, and content. In her sleep, she could feel that her arm was slung over, and her head was resting on….. something…no wait…someone….someone’s chest, and the lub-dub of the heart beat and gentle breathing was very comforting. She was walking barefoot through a beautiful forest, the birds were singing, and a warm breeze was dancing through her hair, and….damn that phone, why didn’t it stop ringing.

Still half asleep, she reached over Ned’s sleeping body and picked up the receiver.

“Hello?” said Nancy, clearing her throat, her head still resting on Ned’s chest. He had one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other around her waist. He was sound asleep.

“Good morning, Mrs. Nickerson,” said a pleasant professional voice on the other end of the phone, “this is Phillip at the front desk.”

“I’m sorry,” replied Nancy, “but Mrs. Nickerson isn’t here. She’s home in….”

Phillip at the front desk was quite used to new brides and, after pausing for a moment, continued. “Mrs. Nickerson, a Park Ranger is here to see you and Mr. Nickerson. He says that he has those park brochures and maps that you requested.”

“Oh!” said Nancy, finally waking completely. She sat up quickly, untangling herself from Ned. In their sleep, they had both migrated to the center of the bed and had slept contently wrapped in each other’s arms. 

Her sudden movement woke him and he sprang up with a “What? Who?”

“Bob Manning’s downstairs,” she said, moving her mouth away from the phone. 

‘Who?” asked Ned, again, running his hands over his face, trying to wake up.

“Mr. Manning,” repeated Nancy.

Listening to all the activity on the other end of the phone, Phillip gave Bob Manning a patient smile. Placing a hand over the phone he said, “it appears that the Nickerson’s slept in this morning.”

“Must have had a late night, huh?” replied Manning, with a wink and a smile.

“Well, it is their honeymoon,” answered the front desk clerk before returning to the phone, saying, “yes, I’ll send him right up.”

Nancy was mortified as she jumped out of the bed and started to collect her clothing in preparation for the arrival of Agent Manning. She looked over at Ned, still sitting in the middle of the bed, now laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” she asked, though she couldn’t help but smile.

“Well, I think our cover is fully intact,” he replied, “at least with the hotel staff.”

Nancy wrinkled her nose at him as she flew into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Robert Manning took his time getting to Nancy and Ned’s suite. He wanted to give them enough time to get themselves together.

“So,” he thought to himself, with a smile, “putting these two lovebirds together for this case was a good idea after all.

His knock on the door was answered by Nancy. She was running a brush quickly through her hair but was, otherwise, completely dressed and ready to receive visitors.

“Hello, Mrs. Nickerson,” said the agent rather loudly, “so nice to see you again.”

“Hello Ranger Manning,” replied Nancy, “please come in.”

As he stepped into the suite, Bob Manning asked in a normal tone, “so, how’s it going? Any trouble?”

“Nothing so far but it’s early yet,” replied Nancy, “Ned’s getting dressed and should be out in a minute.”

“Good,” nodded Agent Manning, “I’ve brought some maps of the area for you to study. They also show the last known locations of the missing women.”

“Wonderful,” said Nancy, sitting down and motioning for Manning to take a chair directly across from her. She was dressed in an attractive, yet comfortable, tan skirt and flowered blouse. She was wearing rugged shoes, appropriate for walking the wooded trails of the park. Rays of sunlight from a nearby window highlighted her soft titian hair and deep blue eyes and, as she reached out to take the maps, the diamond engagement ring and wedding band on her left hand sent sparkles dancing around the room.

“Gosh, she’s beautiful,” the agent thought to himself, “I’ve never encountered another woman quite like her. No wonder Nickerson is in love with her.”

At that moment, the man himself came into the room, clean shaven, fully dressed, and in the process of tying his neck tie.

“Ah, Agent Manning,” said Ned, extending a hand to shake the agent’s, “how are you, sir?”

“Fine, just fine, Mr. Nickerson,” replied Agent Manning, “I was just about to go over these maps with your wife…er…Miss. Drew, here.”

Ned chuckled. “It’s rather confusing, isn’t it,” he remarked with a smile, “and please call me Ned.”

“And please call me Nancy,” added Nancy, “I seem to be having trouble answering to Mrs. Nickerson.”

Both men laughed at that. “Well, I go by Robert or Bob,” said Agent Manning, “so please feel free to call me either.”

Seemingly more relaxed now that they were on a first name basis, the three of them looked over the maps that Agent Manning had brought them.

“This path is heavily wooded but very passable,” described the agent, pointing to a thin line designating a trail through the forest, “Maxine Haley was last seen here where you see the X. The trail leads to one of the park’s many waterfalls.”

“Who was it that saw her?” asked Nancy.

“A park ranger by the name of Ernest Post,” replied Manning.

“I’d like to interview Mr. Post as soon as possible,” said Nancy, “he may be able to provide us with a valuable clue.”

“I’m afraid that impossible, Nancy,” responded the agent, “Mr. Post died two months ago from cancer.”

“But surely the police interviewed him,” said Ned, “they must have some notes.”

“Yes, that’s possible,” said Bob Manning, “but you’ll have to get that information from the police yourselves. I’m undercover, but I suppose you are as well.”

“We’re on our honeymoon,” replied Ned, smiling, “but everyone knows that won’t stop Nancy Drew from getting involved in a mystery!”

Nancy looked up at him and remarked sadly, “Yes, that’s right. Ned, of all people, should know. I’ve interrupted and broken enough dates with him, through the years, chasing down suspects. Even our vacations together haven’t been spared. I really don’t know why he puts up with it.”

“Because I love you,” replied Ned softly, looking at her intently, “and it makes you happy.”

Surprised and relieved, Nancy sat silently for a moment, looking at him. Ned continued to look back at her, willing himself not to move. He had meant what he said. Now the ball was in her court. 

“That’s good to know,” she said, finally, “because I love you too.” 

There, she said it. Now they both knew that they still loved each other. All that was left to do was to talk things over and see if their love would be enough. 

Getting the distinct impression that he had been forgotten, Robert Manning cleared his throat and said, “Yes, well, let me show you the other map.”

Pulling themselves together, Nancy and Ned turned their attention back to Agent Manning. Ned, who had been standing, now pulled a chair close to Nancy and sat with his knee just touching hers.

“This map shows a more detailed view of the east side of the park. This is the trail that leads to the Lover’s Leap Overlook. Betty Elderman was last seen here,” said the agent pointing to a spot not very far from the Hacienda, “and Ruth Downing was last seen a few feet away by the tree line.”

“Let’s investigate that location first,” said Nancy, “since it’s so close by. We’ll start right after breakfast.” 

They continued to discuss the disappearances a few minutes longer until Agent Manning stated his need to leave for an appointment, and Ned’s rumbling stomach, ended the meeting.

“I can’t keep coming here and interrupting your honeymoon,” said Manning, “the staff will become suspicious. There is a very large oak tree located in a small opening a few yards west of the Overlook. Hang one of the hotel towels over your balcony railing if you need me and we’ll meet at that oak.” And, with that, he shook hands with them both and left the suite.

“Let’s go downstairs, wife,” growled Ned, “I’m starving.”

“As usual,” replied Nancy, but she quickly grabbed her purse and headed out the door right behind him.

When the elevator door opened, Tom and Grace Fox stepped out, nearly bumping into Ned and Nancy who were waiting to enter. 

“Well, hello there!” exclaimed Tom, “just now going down for breakfast?”

“Yes,” said Nancy.

“You’ve gotten a late start, I see,” said Grace, “but I suppose that one has a good excuse to sleep late while on one’s honeymoon.” And looping her arm through her husband’s, they laughed all the way down the hallway to their room.

“They’re really starting to annoy me,” said Ned, stepping into the elevator after Nancy.

“I know what you mean,” she agreed, “it’s almost enough to ruin one’s appetite.”

“Well, I’m not THAT annoyed,” said Ned, grabbing her hand when the elevator reached the first floor and nearly dragging her into the dining room.

The breakfast was delicious and plentiful. After a stack of hotcakes, bacon, eggs, toast, fruit and coffee, Ned was beginning to feel better.

“I think I might just have enough energy to keep up with you, today, Nancy,” he teased, as he patted his stomach.

“I don’t see how, with all that food in you,” replied Nancy, “I should think you’d be ready for a nap instead.” Having ordered just eggs, toast, and coffee, she had finished her breakfast well ahead of him and had spent the time studying the maps of Starved Rock State Park. 

“No,” he said, smiling, “just the opposite. I’ll need the exercise to stay in shape for basketball.” 

Twenty minutes later, they were walking down the wooded trail toward the spot where Ruth Downing had last been seen. 

“This is the spot, I think,” said Nancy, stopping to check the map. “Let’s look for clues here first and then continue down along the path.”

They searched the trail and woods around the spot but found nothing.

“Not surprising,” said Ned, “she disappeared months ago. I’m sure whatever was here has been disturbed since then.”

“Yes, you’re probably right,” agreed Nancy, “but it was worth a try. Let’s continue on. Maybe something will turn up.”

They walked in silence, Nancy staying close to the edge of the right side, and Ned on the left. Every few feet, one of them would stop to step into the trees to look at something more closely. As the afternoon wore on, they both grew hot and tired. Finally, Ned, stepping from the trees and holding up a paper coffee cup declared, “Nancy, all we’ve found are coffee cups, paper bags, and old popsicle sticks. I’m beginning to think we’re on the wrong track.” 

“I know what you mean,” sighed Nancy, “I guess we should go back.” But, as she was turning around, she spotted a small piece of red fabric.

“Ned, I think I’ve found something,” she exclaimed, bending to pick up the fabric to examine it more closely. “And here’s some more,” she added, spying another piece. 

“You may have found something, Nancy,” replied Ned, coming to her side. “Do we know if Ruth was wearing a red scarf when she disappeared?”

“I’m not sure, but let’s radio Agent Henderson tonight and double check,” she answered.

They proceeded along the path, walking just inside the tree line, picking up more red pieces of scarf. Pretty soon, Nancy had at least two handfuls.

“It’s amazing that these pieces are still here after all these months,” said Ned, “with all the wind and rain that comes through the forest.”

“You know, they may not have been here for months,” Nancy replied thoughtfully.

“What do you mean?” asked Ned.

“I believe that someone has recently scattered these pieces along the trail, like bread crumbs, in order to lead us to an important clue!” she exclaimed.

“Nancy, you could be right!” responded Ned, “it certainly would explain why the police didn’t find them.”

“Please put these in your pocket, Ned,” said Nancy, handing him her handfuls, “and let’s go on a little further. I want to make sure we have them all.”

With their attention completely focused on finding the fabric pieces, neither Nancy or Ned had noticed that the embarkment had become a steep slope, which, covered in leaves, was nearly invisible to the eye. Nancy took a step and suddenly felt no ground beneath her foot. Before she could catch herself, she toppled down the side of the embankment, colliding with brush and tree limbs, and over rocks. 

Ned heard her scream and looked up just in time to see her disappear over the edge. He ran to the side of the embankment, and, as swiftly as he could manage, made his way down until he reached her at the bottom. 

Nancy wasn’t moving, and he checked to see if she was breathing. He was nearly overcome with relief when he heard her moan and saw her eyes open.

“Nancy, oh dear god, are you all right?” he asked, the color draining from his face.

“Yes, I think so,” she replied, shakily, “help me up, would you?”

“No, wait,” he said, gently stopping her attempt to sit up. He started running his hands down along her neck and body, “let me make sure nothing’s broken before we move you.”

“Do you use that line on all your pretend wives, Nickerson?” she asked, with a giggle. 

That stopped his exam although he did notice that she winced when she laughed.

“Only on those wives who throw themselves down embankments,” he said, with a relieved smile. “But I don’t think you’ve broken anything. Let’s see if you can stand.”

With Ned’s help, Nancy gingerly got to her feet. She was covered in dirt, leaves, and scratches but remarkably okay. It was only when Ned moved to brush leaves from her back that he noticed that her blouse had been torn away, exposing two bloody gashes. They had to get up the embankment and back to the hotel before she lost too much blood.

“Here,” he said, removing his jacket, “put this on. You’ve got some bad cuts on your back. We need to get you to the Hacienda.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to make the climb,” Nancy replied, looking back up the embankment, “but perhaps, if we walk along the bottom, we’ll find an easier way back up to the path.” 

Leaning heavily against Ned, his arm wrapped gently around her waist, Nancy was able to walk although their progress was slow. Eventually they found a spot where the ground leveled off and they were able to make their way back up and onto the wooded trail. They were nearing the edge of the hotel lawn when Nancy fainted, and Ned, picking her up in his arms, carried her the rest of the way. As he rushed through the lobby, he yelled over to Mary Owens, standing behind the front desk.

“My wife has fallen and needs a doctor,” he said, continuing into the elevator.

“Right away, Mr. Nickerson,” the clerk replied, picking up the phone, “we’ll send for a doctor immediately.”

When Nancy regained consciousness, she found that she was face down on the king size bed in their honeymoon suite. The remains of the back of her torn blouse had been cut away and the ends were now lying on either side of her. She registered the fact that the front of her blouse was still intact and in place, which was a relief, although she wasn’t sure that it really mattered at this point because she was feeling intense burning pain coming from her exposed back.

“Ouch!” she yelled, as she felt a prick of something sharp.

“Oh, good!” said a kindly female voice, “you’re awake.”

“Yes, ouch!” cried Nancy, again, as she felt another prick.

“Sorry, can’t be helped,” said the voice, “I’ve got to get all of these pebbles out of you so that these wounds don’t get infected.”

“Nancy,” said the familiar voice belonging to Ned, “this is Dr. Abrams. She’s a guest here in the Hacienda and was nice enough to come take a look at you when I asked for a doctor.”

“Hello, Mrs. Nickerson,” came the voice of Dr. Abrams, “nice to meet you. Although I’m sorry it’s under such circumstances. I must say that it’s good that your husband thought to call for a doctor. These gashes definitely needed medical attention although I believe you’ll be just fine in a day or two.”

Dr. Abrams looked up at Ned and said, “I’m almost done. Would you please go into the bathroom and bring back a washcloth wet with soap and lukewarm water?”

Nancy heard Ned walk away toward the bathroom and soon the water was running in the sink. Meanwhile, Dr. Abrams was digging around in her medical bag.

“I’m going to give you a shot now for the pain and leave you with a few pills should you need something tonight and tomorrow. The cuts aren’t as bad as I first thought but you’re going to be pretty sore for a while,” said the doctor, as she put the needle into Nancy’s upper arm. “Not a very pleasant situation on one’s honeymoon, is it?” she added with a smile in her voice.

When Ned returned, Dr. Abrams showed him how to finish cleaning Nancy’s wounds.

“Dab, like this. Don’t wipe. We can’t risk your wife loosing anymore skin,” said the doctor. “and when you’re done, smear this ointment on each of the wounds and then cover Mrs. Nickerson’s back with these bandages. Don’t hesitate to call me should your wife’s condition worsen.”

And then turning to Nancy, Dr. Abrams said, “I suggest you have your regular doctor take a look at you once you return home.” 

“Thank you, Dr. Abrams, for your help,” mumbled Nancy, her voice muffled by her pillow, “we truly appreciate it.”

“Yes, thank you very much, doctor,” said Ned, as he led her to the door, “and we’re terribly sorry for disturbing you during your honeymoon.”

Dr. Abrams put up her hand and chuckled, “No need to apologize. I find that I’m seldom off duty. Just like your famous wife, I imagine!” as Ned closed the door behind her.

Sitting gently down on the bed beside her, Ned began to clean Nancy’s wounds.

“I’m sorry, Nancy,” he said, softly, “I know that this must be hurting you.”

She smiled, “A little,” she replied, “but I bet this is hurting you more.”

“Yes,” he admitted, “you know I don’t like seeing you hurt.”

“Well, it serves me right for not watching where I was going,” she exclaimed, scornfully.

“It could have happened to anyone,” replied Ned, gently, “I’m just relieved you weren’t more seriously hurt. You could have been killed, Nancy!”

“Nope. Not with you around to save me, Ned Nickerson,” replied Nancy, and suddenly feeling the effects of Dr. Abram’s shot, she fell sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Nancy awoke to the sound of Ned opening the door to their suite and a cart, with the tinkling of glasses, being rolled into the sitting room.

“Just place it over there, please,” she heard Ned say.

“Yes sir,” said a voice presumably that of a waiter, “and here are the newspapers you requested.”

“Thank you very much,” answered Ned, and Nancy heard the door closing.

She had somehow managed to roll over in her sleep and was now lying face up. She could feel the bandages taped to her back, but she was no longer in pain. Something smelled wonderful and her stomach was rumbling. She realized she was terribly hungry.

As she gently eased herself further up on the pillows, Nancy noticed that she was covered with a blanket and that her torn blouse had been completely removed. She could only assume that Ned had done this to make her more comfortable. Mortified at the thought, she quickly lifted the blanket to discover that she still wore her bra, skirt, and stockings. Only her blouse and shoes were missing.

“Stop being an idiot, Drew,” she chided herself, “so Ned saw your bra. It’s not like he hasn’t seen you in a bathing suit a million times.”

At that moment, Ned slowly peeked into the room, his face breaking out into a smile when he saw that she was awake.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Not too bad,” she replied, honestly.

He came over and sat gently on the side of the bed. “I’m glad,” he replied, covering her hands with one of his, “I ordered room service. It’s nearly dinnertime, and we missed lunch, so I figured we’d be pretty hungry by now.”

“Famished,” she said, smiling warmly at him, “but why didn’t you eat lunch while I slept?”

“There’s no food in the room and I wasn’t going to leave you alone,” answered Ned, “remember, the last time a groom left a bride alone at the Lover’s Honeymoon Hacienda, the poor lady disappeared, never to be seen again.”

Nancy didn’t speak for a moment as she rested her gaze on Ned. He must have had a pretty rotten day. He had slid down a steep embankment to rescue her, carried her into the hotel when she fainted, gotten a doctor, cleaned her wounds, spread ointment, bandaged her, removed her torn clothing, tucked her into bed, and never left her side all afternoon despite being hungry. What real husband would have done as much?

Reaching out and gently placing her hand on his cheek, she said softly, “you take such good care of me when we’re together, Ned.”

“We take good care of each other,” he corrected, and suddenly, without warning, he leaned in and kissed her. 

It had been more then two months since he had last kissed her. They hadn’t even posed with one for the fake wedding photos. It was an eternity ago. 

The kiss lasted for several minutes, both reluctant to stop. It was the rumbling of stomachs that finally broke them apart and, even then, they sat for a moment, nose to nose, gazing into each other’s eyes. 

Nancy finally said, rather breathlessly, “I think we’re hungry.” 

“Famished,” he chuckled, letting her go and drawing back so that she could sit upright. “Do you need my help?”

“I think I can manage,” she said, gently swinging her legs over the side of the bed, “but I’d appreciate it if you could grab some clothes for me,” she added, clutching the blanket to her.

“Sure thing,” he said, opening the closet door, “what can I hand you?”

“The blue dress is fine,” she replied, pointing. “By the way, what happened to my blouse?”

“After I took it off you, I threw it away,” he answered, handing her the dress, “I didn’t think you’d want it after it was so badly torn.”

“I see,” said Nancy, looking up at him with raised eyebrows.

“Well,” teased Ned, chuckling, “I should get something out of this honeymoon, you know,” and he quickly left the bedroom before she could respond.

Ned had ordered enough food to feed an army. They feasted on steak and shrimp, baked potatoes, a large salad, bread rolls, an assortment of vegetables, fruit, and, for dessert, slices of chocolate cake. 

When they had finished, they considered taking a walk around the grounds, again, to do some more sleuthing, but, in the end, decided against it due to Nancy’s injuries.

“I’m sorry Ned,” she remarked, “you must be sick of being cooped up in this suite.”

“Not at all,” he answered, “why don’t we enjoy the evening from our balcony, at least. As long as we don’t see Tom and Grace Fox, that is.”

Nancy chuckled as she joined him. They sat in comfortable silence until Nancy said, “Ned?”

“Hum?” he responded.

“May I ask you a question?”

“I didn’t see a thing, Nancy, I swear,” replied Ned, raising his hand as if taking an oath. “I put the blanket over you and then slid the blouse off from underneath. I never even peeked.”

“That’s not it, silly,” said Nancy, smiling, “but good to know, although I don’t believe you for one minute.”

Ned turned in his chair to respond but Nancy continued, “what did Dr. Abrams mean when she referred to me as your famous wife?”

“Oh gosh!” Ned exclaimed, hitting his forehead with his hand, “I’ve been so worried about you that I completely forgot! When I radioed the FBI Agents to let them know of your fall, Agent Kelly told me that the story of our wedding had hit the newspapers. I had several delivered to our room when they brought up our dinner.” 

He jumped up and went inside, returning to the balcony a minute later with three newspapers tucked under his arm. He handed one to Nancy as he opened the second, placing the third on his lap.

At first Nancy could find no mention of the wedding in The Chicago Tribune, which did not surprise her since it was such a large publication. She was sure that there was more important news to print than her own fake wedding. It was when she got to the local news section that she shook her head in amazement. There, on the front page, was the headline, “Famous detective marries long-time boyfriend in secret ceremony.” The brief story that followed included two pictures from the ceremony, supplied by Agents Henderson and Kelly as planned. One was a group photo of the wedding party, with Ned and Nancy standing happily in the middle. The second was of the moment Nancy looked up at Ned while slipping his wedding band onto his finger. This was the first time that Nancy had seen any of the pictures and she had to admit that they looked pretty convincing. 

“Wow,” muttered Ned, looking over the paper in his hands, “you would have thought that nothing else was happening in Mapleton!” 

He and Nancy traded newspapers and Nancy saw that a good portion of the front page of the Mapleton Times had been dedicated to the wedding story. 

“The stars were aligned today in secret ceremony!” read the highly sensationalized headline, causing Nancy to groan. The page was filled with several photographs running along the sides of the page with the story down the middle.

“Nancy Drew, famous amateur detective, married her long-time boyfriend and Mapleton star athlete, Edmund “Ned” Nickerson, in a private ceremony this weekend at the Drew home in River Heights,” the news article stated, “Only close family and friends knew of the ceremony, which came as a complete surprise to the public, as no official engagement has ever been announced. ‘My daughter and Ned Nickerson have been dating for many years and it was always their intention to get married eventually,’ stated her father, famous attorney Carson Drew, ‘due to their very busy schedules, when they learned that everyone would be in town this weekend, they jumped at the opportunity to get married with their friends and family in attendance.’ Miss. Drew travels often to work on cases” continued the article, “and Mr. Nickerson is a student and star football quarterback at Emerson College from which he will graduate this year. We have been informed that the happy couple is currently on their honeymoon at an undisclosed location.”

“Gosh, Ned,” exclaimed Nancy, “I’m not sure we can return home after all of this.”

Ned nodded and held up the last newspaper that had been sitting on his lap. It was the River Heights paper. “Wait until you see this one,” he said, somberly, “I think we’ve open up Pandora’s Box.”

“Ace Detective Solves a Case of Love! Nancy Drew becomes Mrs. Ned Nickerson in secret wedding ceremony,” was the headline in large print. Nearly a dozen photographs were splashed over the front page highlighting a very detailed story describing everything from Nancy’s illustrious career, the dress she wore, the wedding cake, and that Ned appeared to cry during the vows.”

“Anyone reading this would think that the reporter was at our wedding,” said Nancy, with disgust, as she read the article out loud to Ned. 

“Yes, that’s true,” replied Ned, “they’ve got all the details right, even the part where I cried,” he teased.

Nancy looked up from the newspaper and gave him a wink.

“Judge Redding was asked about his role as Officiant,” Nancy continued to read, “I am an old friend of the family’s and have always looked forward to the day I could witness the vows between this wonderful couple.” There were comments from her father, Bess, George, and, even, Hannah who told reporters that she thought it was the most beautiful wedding she had ever attended. “Of course, I would think that since I have been with the family since Nancy was three years old. I can’t imagine a couple more deserving of each other.” 

“Oh, Ned,” she finally said, folding the newspaper and placing it off to the side, “I never thought that our masquerade would get this much attention. Everyone will most likely feel betrayed once we issue the statement that this was all because of a case. What are we going to do?”

“Well, I know one way to fix this,” said Ned.

“And, what’s that?” asked Nancy.

“We could really get married,” replied Ned, looking at her in all seriousness.

Nancy didn’t reply. Looking suddenly over his shoulder, she saw someone coming out of the woods of the state park.

“Ned, look!” she whispered, pointing.

Ned turned in his chair just in time to see a man walking hurriedly across the lawn in the direction of the Hacienda.

“It’s awfully late for someone to be walking in the woods,” said Ned, “perhaps he didn’t realize that it was getting dark.”

“Or he’s up to no good!” declared Nancy, “Ned, he could be the responsible for the disappearances!”

The man’s actions were certainly suspicious. He kept looking around in all directions as he walked hurriedly toward the hotel. As he got closer, Nancy thought that he looked familiar.

“Ned!” she finally exclaimed, “I believe that’s Tom Fox!”

Ned leaned forward to take a better look before saying, “I think you’re right, Nancy. It definitely looks like him.”

“Let’s listen at our door to see if he goes passed us and directly to his room,” she suggested, “if he doesn’t come up in five minutes, then we’ll investigate.”

They stood at their door and listened. They heard the elevator door slide open and the heavy footsteps of a man.

“That must be him,” whispered Ned and Nancy nodded.

Then the strangest thing happened. Instead of the footsteps passing by their room and going to the suite next door, they stopped at Ned and Nancy’s. There was a knock which caused the couple to jump.

Nancy motioned for Ned to step behind the door so that he could tackle Tom Fox if necessary. She then counted to three and opened the door.

“Tom!” she said, “what a surprise.”

“Nancy, is Grace here with you?” he asked, an anguished expression on his face.

“No, we haven’t seen her at all today,” she answered.

“She sent me to town to pick up some Epsom salt and when I returned, she wasn’t in our suite.”

Nancy was becoming alarmed. “Please come in and tell us all about it,” stepping back so that Tom could enter.

Ned stepped from behind the door and motioned for Tom to sit in the nearest chair.

“When was the last time you saw your wife?” asked Nancy.

“Well, let’s see,” said Tom and he paused for a moment. “It must have been around 3:00. 

“It’s nearly 9:00 now!” exclaimed Ned, “you haven’t seen her for six hours!”

“Yes, that right,” Tom said, becoming more anxious. “I’m very worried because Grace she’s….well….I’m just worried.”

Nancy paused for a moment and then asked, “where have you looked for her so far?” 

“Everywhere!” the man said in alarm, “all around the hotel, inside and out. I checked the tennis courts and the pool. I even went deep into the woods shouting her name. Nothing! It’s as if she’s just disappeared!”

“We need to call the police,” replied Nancy, and then turning to Ned, she said, “darling, would you step into our bedroom and make the call?”

“Yes, of course,” answered Ned, catching her meaning. He went into the other room and pulled out the walkie talkie.

Within ten minutes, Agent’s Henderson and Kelly arrived at the suite.

“Mr. Nickerson?” asked Agent Kelly, solemnly.

“Yes,” answered Ned, standing back from the door.

“I’m Agent Kelly,” said the agent, holding up his badge, “and this is my partner, Agent Henderson. We’re with the FBI.”

“I believe you called the local police?” said Agent Henderson, holding up his badge, as well, before placing it back inside his jacket pocket, “they referred your call over to us. We’ve been working on a case of missing brides here in the area.”

“This is my wife, Nancy,” said Ned, without so much as a blink, “and this gentleman is Thomas Fox, from the suite next door. It appears that his wife has gone missing.”

“Mrs. Nickerson,” said Agent Henderson, nodding to Nancy, and then turning his attention to Tom, said, “Mr. Fox, can you tell me when you last saw your wife?”

Tom Fox gave them the same information that he had given to Nancy and Ned. Agent Kelly asked for a description of Grace Fox and noted the details on a small notepad.

“Tom,” asked Nancy, gently, “can you tell us what Grace was wearing when you left her to go to town.”

“Well, let’s see,” replied Tom, thinking hard, “I believe she was wearing a dark blue blouse and skirt with red high heels. At least that’s what I THINK she was wearing. I can’t be sure.”

“Do you know what size shoe your wife wears?” she asked.

“Gosh, I’m not sure,” answered an exasperated Tom, “size 5 maybe? Or perhaps a 6? Grace is so small, I really don’t know. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, that’s alright,” assured Nancy, “husbands seldom know what size clothing their wives wear, except perhaps their ring size,” she added, giving Ned a quick sideward glance, then asked, “would it be OK if I go next door and take a look at your wife’s shoes while you tell the agents where you’ve already searched for her.”

“Ah, sure, Nancy,” replied Tom, and handed her the room key.


	6. Chapter 6

Nancy slipped out of the room and over to Tom and Grace’s suite, quickly unlocking the door. She stepped into a suite that was identical to hers and Ned’s. She glanced around the sitting room and saw that several magazines had been tossed on the floor next to a comfortable reading chair. It was as if the reader had jumped up to do something with plans to return and continue reading. A pair of woman’s bedroom slippers were near the legs of the chair. Instead of checking these for size, Nancy moved on into the bedroom.

The bed was unmade, indicating that it had been used after hotel housekeeping had already been there. Nancy looked around and, finding no clues, moved over to the dresser. She opened the top drawer which held Grace’s undergarments. 

“She certainly has expensive taste,” thought Nancy to herself. The lingerie was of an expensive French brand. “Or perhaps she just bought these to impress her new husband,” she added, blushing slightly.

Next, she opened the second drawer, finding a dozen blouses, two sweaters, and some scarves. As she gently ran her hand along the sides of the drawer and between the garments, she suddenly hit something that felt like metal. Carefully lifting out one of the sweaters Nancy saw, laying beneath, a .38 Colt revolver. 

“Now that’s interesting,” she said, surprised, “why would Grace Fox have a .38 in her dresser drawer? Perhaps it’s Tom’s and he’s hiding it here.”

Nancy didn’t touch the weapon and placed the sweater back into the drawer. The rest of the dresser contained Tom’s clothing and Nancy decided to move on to the closets. The one to the left contained Tom’s suits and shirts. Three pairs of well-shined shoes were lined up in a neat row at the bottom. A quick search revealed nothing but a few handkerchiefs and an assortment of loose change in several of the suit pockets. 

Nancy moved on to the closet on the right which turned out to hold Grace’s clothing. Here she was surprised to find several finely tailored women’s suits, three very smart dresses, and seven nice blouses. 

“These don’t fit in with what Grace was wearing when we first met her,” thought Nancy, remembering the cheap flimsy nightgown and bathrobe that Grace had worn out on the balcony. “Of course, what one wears to bed doesn’t necessary mean they will choose something similar to wear out in public.” However, the two images of Grace puzzled her.

Nancy looked at the dozen shoes laying at the bottom of the closest and picked up a pair of black pumps. 

“Size 4,” chuckled Nancy, “just as I thought.” Holding on to them, she closed the closet door and walked toward the bathroom. “I wonder if Ned knows my shoe size,” she wondered and then realized how silly she sounded, “but why would he? Yes, he’s known me for years, but he’d have no reason to know that, would he?” 

Entering the bathroom, she noted the razor and shaving cream by the sink as well as two toothbrushes and a tube of toothpaste. 

“Well, it doesn’t look as though she left on her own free will, at least,” Nancy murmured. 

She opened the sink cabinet to find an empty box of bicarbonate soda, and a box of hair dye. “Now this is interesting,” she thought, picking up the box. The label read, “Clairol, Blonde #19”. “So, Mrs. Fox is not really a blond. Well, that doesn’t mean anything. Lots of women dye their hair,” Nancy said, placing the box back in the cabinet and closing the door. She looked at her own reflection in the bathroom mirror. She never had the desire to change her own naturally beautiful titian coloring which was the envy of her friends. On the rare times that she had to disguise herself for a case, she found it better to wear a wig.

As Nancy left the suite to return to her own, she thought one thing was becoming very clear. Mrs. Grace Fox was no ordinary disappearing bride.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Did you have to hug him so tightly,” asked Ned, that night as they lay in bed.

“Hum? Who?” answered Nancy, just drifting off to sleep.

“Tom Fox,” grumbled Ned, “you hugged him like he was your long-lost brother.”

“I don’t have a long-lost brother,” murmured Nancy, her back to Ned, voice muffled by her pillow.

“You know perfectly well what I mean,” puffed Ned, propping himself up on his elbows.

Turning over and opening her eyes to look at him, Nancy exclaimed, “Ned Nickerson! What on earth is the matter with you?”

“Nothing’s the matter with me,” he said with a pout, “I just wondered why you found it necessary to hug Tom Fox so tightly when we hardly know the guy. Not that he minded! In fact, he was enjoying it! And with his wife missing. I have half a mind to go next door and punch him in the nose!”

“You’re jealous!” Nancy exclaimed, sitting up and chuckling.

“I am not!” Ned retorted, “I just don’t think that it’s appropriate for some strange guy to enjoy a hug from another man’s wife….er… I mean, girlfriend….I mean, friend.…well, you know what I mean,” and he plunked himself back down on his pillow and folded his arms.

Nancy sat patiently looking at him until Ned stopped staring at the ceiling and looked back at her. She reached over and placed a hand on his chest.

“Hey,” she replied softly, “I missed you when you were in South America. I mean, I really missed you. Every day. You can’t begin to imagine how many times I picked up the phone to call you before realizing that you wouldn’t be there to answer it.”

“Really?” said Ned, taking her hand in his, and rubbing his thumb over the engagement ring and wedding band on her finger.

“Really,” she repeated, nodding, “I know we had agreed to take a break from each other, to figure out if we wanted to stay together, but I hated every second that we were apart. I didn’t see you for two months! I didn’t think I’d make it! I seriously considered buying a plane ticket and coming after you. I must have read your letters a hundred times trying to detect whether you missed me or still loved me. I know it would be easier for you to be with someone else and I thought that you might have already found that girl. Talk about being jealous! I thought I would lose my mind. With every letter, my heart broke a little more.”

“Nancy,” Ned replied, “you have no idea how badly I wanted to jump on a plane, fly back to River Heights, throw myself at your feet and beg for your forgiveness! I was out of my mind to ask for a break in our relationship. I guess I was just hurt when you cancelled another date with me. I wondered if I was important to you. If you loved me at all or if you really wanted to be rid of me so that you could freely work on your cases. Perhaps, find someone else. Someone already out of college and independent.” 

“I don’t want to break up, Ned,” Nancy whispered, “I don’t want to be with anyone else. I know that I’ve been neglecting you lately and I promise that I’ll try and spend more time with you. But, you must admit, you’ve been busy too, with classes and games. This is just a difficult time for us, but I love you. I love you very much. And, if you still love me as much as I think you do, and am willing to work things out, I would love to be your girlfriend again.”

“Well,” Ned said, smiling, “I have only one thing to say…” And, as he paused, Nancy raised her eyebrows in question.

“Nancy Drew,” he finally continued, “would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man on earth by agreeing to be my girlfriend?”

“Yes, you silly man,” smiled Nancy, leaning down and kissing him deeply, “now can I go to sleep?” she added, rolling over, once again turning her back to him. She kept hold of his hand, however, wrapping his arm around her waist. Chuckling, Ned spooned up behind her, his knees tucked up against the back of hers, and his other arm under and around her shoulders. They were almost asleep when he spoke.

“Nancy?” he whispered in her ear.

“Yes, Ned,” she answered with a sigh, “what now?”

“The hug,” he said, “why the tight hug?”

“How else was I supposed to see if Tom was carrying a revolver?” answered Nancy, “pat him down?”

“Oh,” he replied, and then, after a moment, he asked, “was he?”

“Yes,” replied his fake wife, “in a holster on his left side.”

“Hum,” said Ned, and holding her tightly, he added, “I love you, Mrs. Nickerson.”

“I love you too, Mr. Nickerson,” she answered as she drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were out in the woods again, early the next morning, this time looking for footprints.

“Over here, Ned,” Nancy called, “I think I’ve found something.”

Ned hurried over to find Nancy leaning over what looked like the imprint of a female shoe barely visible in the dirt. Nancy reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the black pumps she had taken from Grace’s closet. It appeared to match but the footprint was faded too much to make certain.

“There should be another close by,” observed Ned, carefully walking ahead. “Yes, here is another, I think!”

Nancy carefully placed the shoe beside the footprint and the match was perfect. “Grace was definitely here!” she exclaimed. Let’s see where the tracks take us!”

“OK, Nancy,” agreed Ned, but he added, “are you wearing your watch?”

“Yes,” she replied, lifting her arm to show him the watch fastened securely to her wrist. 

The night before, after Tom Fox had left the suite, Agents Henderson and Kelly had remained behind to speak with Ned and Nancy.

“This is very bad,” Agent Kelly had said, “Another disappearance. We’ve got to get a break in this case soon!”

“Ned and I discovered something this morning,” Nancy replied, “Ned, do you still have those pieces of scarf in your jacket pocket.”

“Gosh,” exclaimed Ned, “I’d forgotten all about them, with Nancy falling down the embankment and everything, it seems like ages ago,” and he left the room to get the pieces, returning with them moments later. He laid them out on the table so that everyone could exam them.

“What do you think these are from?” asked Henderson, pinching a small piece between his thumb and index finger.

“I believe that these are from a scarf,” replied Nancy, “the fabric is silk and easily torn. If you look closely you can see how the edges are ragged in places.”

The Agents looked at the pieces more closely and had to agree. “I think that one of the women left these along the path as a trail for us to use to find her. Like breadcrumbs.”

“Maybe she decided to take a walk in the woods and was fearful that she would get lost,” surmise Agent Kelly, “so left these as a trail marker.”

“If I had wanted to leave a trail marker, I would tie the scarf to a tree,” replied Nancy, “that way it would be more easily spotted. I nearly missed these pieces when Ned and I were searching for clues on the path.”

“That’s right,” added Ned, “we had to walk into the underbrush to find these.”

“So, what are you saying, Miss. Drew?” asked Henderson.

“I believe that the women have been kidnapped and forced into the woods,” she stated, “I think one of them, most likely Betty, since she’s been the most recent, not counting Grace, had the wherewithal to tear the bits from a scarf she was wearing as she was being lead down the path. She was trying to leave us a clue. If I hadn’t been so clumsy and injured myself, Ned and I may have found her! We certainly would have been able to go deeper into the woods!” she added, despondingly. 

“Nancy, it was an accident,” said Ned, “I didn’t see the embankment either until you fell. Besides, finding these pieces doesn’t mean we would have found Betty.”

“I agree,” said Kelly, “but it’s a great start. Tomorrow morning, Henderson and I will start at the spot where you found these and search the east side of the state park. We’ll get Bob Manning to search the west side and you and Mr. Nickerson can continue straight down the path. We’ll meet up at the cabin to brief everyone on what we’ve find. Our rendezvous time will be 4:00 pm. Miss. Drew, make sure to wear the wristwatch we gave you, OK?

“Yes, Agent Kelly,” she replied, “I keep it on always.”

“Good,” replied the agent, standing to leave.

“Before you go,” said Nancy, “I think you should know that there is a gun hidden in the second drawer of Grace Fox’s dresser. It’s a .38 Colt Revolver.”

“Hum,” said Agent Henderson, “that’s very interesting. That type of revolver is commonly used by the police. I wonder why she has one?”

“For protection?” mused Agent Kelly, “although it apparently didn’t help her this time.”

“Apparently not,” sighed Nancy, closing the door behind them.

Now back in the woods, Nancy had decided to look for footprints belonging to Grace while they followed the path in search of Betty.

“I think that Grace may very well lead us to Betty,” she had told Ned, “and possibly the other women.”

“Sounds reasonable,” replied Ned, “and, by the way, why didn’t you tell Henderson and Kelly about Tom’s gun?”

“Well,” she responded, “because I have a theory about that and want to work a few things out before I tell them.”

“He’s a suspect, then?” asked Ned.

“Possibly,” answered Nancy, “I don’t believe we can’t rule out anyone at this time.”

For about a quarter of a mile, they were able to follow the foot tracks of Grace Fox, before the prints disappeared.

“It looks as though the tracks have been wiped away from this point on,” observed Ned, kneeling at the edge of the path.

“Yes, I think you must be correct,” sighed Nancy, “but let’s walk on a bit further.”

They walked for another few minutes before they came to a curve in the trail and, rounding it, bumped right into Tom Fox, nearly knocking him over, as he was heading back in the direction of the hotel.

“Oh!” exclaimed Nancy, “I beg your pardon! We didn’t see you, Tom! 

“My fault, really,” replied Tom, somewhat embarrassed, “I was looking down and not paying attention. I’ve been looking for Grace.”

“As have we,” responded Nancy.

“We found some tracks back on the path,” said Ned, “but they disappeared a few yards back. Did you see them?”

“Yes,” replied Tom, “and I was hoping to pick up the tracks again further along but to no avail. There’s no sign of them or of my Grace,” he added sadly.

“Well, Ned and I will continue walking for a while longer to see if we can find anything,” said Nancy, studying Tom closely, “you’re welcome to come with us.”

“Yes,” he replied after a moment, “I would like that!” and then added, as they walked along, “and I truly appreciate your help, Miss. Drew….er…I mean Mrs. Nickerson….Nancy….” he finally said, “I’m sure we’ll solve this now that you’re here.”

Nancy just smiled and continued along the path, gazing from time to time along the sides searching for anymore footprints or pieces of scarf. After the three had walked for another half mile, Ned noticed a small cottage just ahead in a clearing. They were now deep into the wilderness of the state park.

“A park ranger’s cottage?” Tom queried.

“Could be,” agreed Ned, “let’s investigate.”

“Let’s be careful,” Nancy warned, reaching out and grabbing Ned’s hand, “I think we should approach it by circling around to the back.”

They slowly and silently made their way toward the back of the cottage but hadn’t gotten far when the door of the cottage opened and a figure emerged.

“Ranger Manning!” exclaimed Nancy, “I thought you were searching the west side of the park? Have we gotten that far off track?”

“Not at all,” said Manning, “I finished my search of the west side and, remembering that I had seen this cottage before, decided to circle back and check it out before returning in the direction of the hotel.”

“Find anything?” asked Tom, moving toward the door.

Robert Manning caught him by the arm, and stopped him, saying “No, there’s nothing in there but dust and an old rotted floor. I almost fell through. It’s not safe to go inside.”

For a moment it appeared as though Tom Fox was going to enter the cottage anyway but, apparently thinking better of it, turned with the others as they started their walk back in the direction of the Hacienda.

Robert Manning said goodbye to them once they reached the hotel, and giving Nancy a meaningful look, said “enjoy the rest of your day, Mrs. Nickerson. I hope we’ll run into each other again, soon.” Nancy simply nodded knowing that he was referring to their 4:00 meeting at the FBI’s cottage.

As they stepped off the elevator and started toward their rooms, Tom said, sadly, “I’ll have to call Grace’s mother and tell her what happened. I can’t put off the news any longer.”

“Don’t give up, Tom,” said Nancy to his retreating form, as Ned unlocked the door to their suite, “we’ll keep looking until we find her.”

Tom turned and gave her a weak smile before disappearing into his own suite.

“Say, it’s time for lunch,” exclaimed Ned, looking at his watch, “I’m hungry! Let’s grab a bite and then go for a swim in the hotel’s pool. What do you say, Nancy? Can we take a break for a few minutes and enjoy ourselves before our meeting with Henderson and Kelly.”

Chuckling, Nancy nodded and said, “yes, I suppose we can. We’ve earned it. But, remember, I’m still bandaged and can’t get wet. I’ll sit by the pool and do some sunbathing while you swim.”

An hour later found them poolside, enjoying sandwiches and soda from the hotel’s diner. The afternoon’s weather was beautiful, warm with a nice breeze which blew lightly through Nancy’s hair. Both she and Ned were dressed in bathing suits, although Nancy kept her coverall on so as not to expose her injured back to the sun. Ned, however, couldn’t wait to strip off his shirt and, as soon as he had swallowed the last bite of his sandwich, dove into the water.

In the three years they had been together, Nancy and Ned had often gone swimming. Both were excellent swimmers and enjoyed the sport. However, this was one of the few occasions that Nancy had the opportunity to sit back and watch Ned swim as they were usually in the water together.

A born athlete, Ned moved through the water gracefully and effortlessly, as he swam laps from one end of the pool to the other. Although he was the star quarterback for the Emerson football team, he was built more like a swimmer, his shoulders broad and muscular, his waist thin, his legs long and strong. Nancy was very familiar with his strong arms because they were so often wrapped around her, a sensation she absolutely loved. But now she could see how they cut through the water with precision, enabling Ned to move quickly.

“God,” she thought to herself, “he’s gorgeous! I wonder if he knows that girls look at him when he passes by?”

As Ned completed another lap and was swimming toward her, she caught a glimpse of the wedding ring on the finger of his left hand.

“Married,” she asked herself, “I wonder what it would be like to be married to Ned?”

Up until now, she hadn’t really given it much thought as she didn’t count on marriage being in her immediate future.

“But you’re nearly twenty now, Drew,” she admitted, “and Ned is twenty-two and will be graduating soon. He’ll want to settle down soon, but will I?”  
She looked down at the rings on her own hand. “If this was our real honeymoon…,” her thoughts began, before she stopped herself and blushed. 

Her gaze returned to Ned who was now resting on the side of the pool, legs dangling, arms folded in front of him, his wedding band shining in the sunlight. He was looking at her, smiling as if he was reading her mind, which only made her blush more. Suddenly, he pulled himself out of the water and raced toward her as she sat in the lounge chair. Before she could stop him, he threw himself down on top of her, covering her with his wet body, the chair collapsing underneath them.

“Ned!” she yelled, embarrassed but laughing. They were now flat on the ground with only the broken chair between them and the manicured lawn. “Have you lost your mind?” she asked as she tried, unsuccessfully, to push him off her. “Ow, and you’re all wet!” she groaned.

“I’m not moving until you kiss me!” he demanded, laughing.

“Oh well,” she smiled, “if that’s the only way to get you off me,” she added as he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

It didn’t really matter because no one would notice a nearly naked couple kissing by the pool. This was the Lover’s Honeymoon Hacienda and she was supposed to be on her honeymoon, but it was extremely disconcerting when they heard someone clear his throat and felt a shadow fall over them. They stopped and looked up to see Agent Robert Manning. 

“Sorry to bother you when you’re working so hard on your cover,” he said, rather sarcastically, but it’s 3:30. Don’t you think you two better change and give yourselves enough time to walk to the cottage?”


	7. Chapter 7

Nancy glanced around the room at the group of men gathered in the FBI cottage. Agents Henderson, Kelly, and Manning were seated on old folding chairs while Ned and Nancy sat together on a worn sofa.

“Well, what do you have to report?” Henderson asked Agent Manning.

Robert Manning reported that he found nothing while searching the west side of the state park with the exception of the small cottage in the woods.

“The cottage contained nothing but a few sticks of furniture and lots of dust,” he stated, and shrugged his shoulders, “it looks like no one’s lived there for years. Both the roof and flooring have holes in them. I found no clues as to the whereabouts of the missing women.”

Nancy and Ned described finding Grace Fox’s footprints in the dirt along the path and running into Tom. “Right now, he’s my only suspect,” added Nancy.

“Why do you suspect him?” asked Agent Kelly.

“Because this is the second time we’ve seen him in the woods, after his wife’s disappearance,” she answered, “yesterday, Ned and I saw him from our balcony exiting the forest and today we ran into him as he was walking back in the direction of the hotel. Of course, it would be reasonable to assume that he was searching for Grace but one can’t be sure.”

“Well, looks like we’ll have to keep an extra eye on Mr. Fox. Meanwhile, everyone please keep vigilant. We need to crack this case….and soon!” sighed Henderson.

Nancy was lost in thought as she and Ned walked hand in hand back to the Hacienda. 

After a while, he leaned toward her and said, “Penny for your thoughts?”

She stopped and looked up at him. “Ned, would you mind if we drove into town? I’d like to call my father and have him check on something. We could have dinner there.”

“Sounds good, Nancy,” agreed Ned, “might also be a good time to check out the theater and see if they do, indeed, sell advance tickets to their shows.”

“Ah,” smiled Nancy, “you’re thinking of Betty Elderman’s husband, Michael, who says he was in town buying tickets when she disappeared.”

“So he says,” replied Ned, “but, to use your words, one can never be sure.”

“Why Ned Nickerson,” chuckled Nancy, “I believe that you’re becoming a better detective than me.”

“Never, my dear Detective Drew,” exclaimed Ned, bringing her hand up and kissing her knuckles, “no one is better than you. You’re still the best and always will be.”

She smiled up at him, her blue eyes twinkling. “Charmer,” she said finally, and squeezed his hand.

They arrived in town twenty minutes later and stopped by the local theater to inquire about advanced tickets.

“My wife and I are thinking about taking in a show this weekend,” asked Ned, speaking to the ticket seller through the hole in the glass. “We’re worried that it might sell out. Do you sell tickets in advance?” 

The young lady assured him that they did and asked how many he wanted. 

“Well, let’s see, what’s the show?” he asked.

“Cyrano de Bergerac,” replied the lady, “it’s put on by our community theater group but, I assure you, it’s quite good.”

“I’m sure it is,” replied Ned, and then turning to Nancy said, “what do you think, sweetheart?”

“Oh, I’m not sure,” she replied, smiling sweetly, “why don’t we just take our chances if we decide to come.”

Ned turned back to the young woman behind the glass and, after shrugging his shoulders, led Nancy away. “Well, that corroborates Michael’s statement to the police,” he replied. 

They drove to a nice looking restaurant across from the downtown park. Nancy made her way to the phone booth, located just inside the door, and suggested that Ned go ahead and be seated at a table. However, he refused, saying that he would stand and wait for her just outside the booth.

“Remember, Nancy,” he replied, “I promised your father that I wouldn’t leave your side and I don’t intend too just because we’re in town.”

Leaning out of the phone booth, Nancy rose up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before sliding the glass door closed behind her. She placed the call to River Heights and was delighted when it was her father’s voice that picked up on the other end.

“Dad!” she exclaimed, “it’s so nice to hear your voice.”

There was a pause and then her father said, “I’m trying to decide whether I should be worried or pleased that my daughter is calling her father while she’s on her honeymoon.”

Nancy laughed, “Dad! Don’t be silly! I’m working on a case. If I were on my real honeymoon, I don’t think I’d be calling.”

“Another reason why your poor old father is not looking forward to you getting married,” He joked.

“You’re impossible,” she replied, “but seriously, I wonder if you’d use your contacts to find something out for me.”

“Sure thing,” replied Mr. Drew, “what is it.”

Ned had been gazing out the large glass windows of the restaurant when he caught sight of a figure coming out from an alleyway across the street. It was wearing a large overcoat and a man’s hat pulled low over the face. Ned didn’t think much about it at first, but as he continued to watch, something about the person’s mannerisms caught his attention. He watched as the figure slowly approached the restaurant. “Just another hungry customer,” thought Ned, and he almost turned away when the figure stopped to study Ned’s car, which was parked at the curb a few feet away. 

“Hey, I wonder what that guy’s up too?” wondered Ned to himself, and he readied himself to run out of the restaurant and tackle the figure should it attempt to steal or damage the car.

At Ned’s sudden movement, the figure looked up and, spotting Ned through the window, ducked its head and quickly walked back in the direction it came. 

“What happened,” asked Nancy, stepping out of the phonebooth, “you have the strangest look on your face.”

After Ned relayed what he had just witnessed, Nancy suggested that they investigate.

“I don’t think it’d be of any use,” replied Ned, “he’s probably long gone by now.”

“So you think it was a man?” asked Nancy.

“Well, I can’t be sure. It could be a woman dressed in a man’s hat and overcoat,” he answered, “but yes, I believe it was a man.”

“Well, we don’t know that he meant any harm,” said Nancy, “he could have stopped to look at your car because he’s a fan of a beat up, stripped down, Jowett Javelin.”

“Hey,” Ned said, with hurt in his voice, “that car’s great. It get’s me up and back to college every semester and it got us here, didn’t it?”

“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, Ned,” replied Nancy, smiling up at him and sliding her arm through his, “I agree, it’s a fine car. I was just teasing you. Let’s eat, I’m hungry.”

The meal was delicious, and while they ate, Ned asked about Nancy’s call to her father.

“Did you find out what you needed to know,” he asked.

“Not yet,” replied Nancy, “Dad needs to make a few phone calls first, but he’s promised to send me a letter, by express, if he finds any information.”

“Can you tell me what it is you’re looking for?” asked Ned.

“Sure,” she replied, between bites of roast beef, “I’m curious why Tom Fox referred to me as Nancy Drew, when I’ve only ever been introduced to him by the name of Nickerson.”

Ned thought for a moment, “that’s right, Nancy! He called you that when we ran into him in the woods. But that doesn’t mean anything. Our wedding was all over the newspapers. He most likely read about you.”

The news had spread like wildfire throughout the Hacienda when the story broke in the papers, the previous morning, revealing that the famous detective and her new husband had chosen to honeymoon there. The hotel management had sent up another bottle of complimentary champagne, and congratulations and nods from staff and fellow guests where now directed their way whenever they ventured from their suite. 

“Or, Tom has figured out that we’re working undercover and are not really married,” Nancy replied, frowning.

“Well, in that case, we’ll just have to display much more marital affection in public,” Ned teased. 

Nancy looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Your little display at the pool this afternoon was quite enough, Mr. Nickerson,” she replied, trying to scold him. But the twinkle in her eyes, and her struggle to keep from smiling, gave her away.

“I was just trying to convince anyone who might be watching that I’m madly in love with you,” said Ned, sighing dramatically, and then, reaching over and taking her hand, added, “which I’m am, by the way.” 

“Glad to hear it,” responded Nancy, giving his hand a squeeze, “because I’m madly in love with you, too.”

They smiled at each other and then returned to their meal. Suddenly Ned said, “by the way, Nancy, I did offer to pay for the chair but the hotel management won’t hear of it. They informed me that broken chairs happen all the time and it’s just one of the risks of being in the honeymoon business.”

“That was very thoughtful, Ned,” replied Nancy, “offering to pay for the chair.”

“Well, don’t give me too much credit,” said Ned, “I didn’t want it to show up on any bills going to your father.”

“Oh,” chuckled Nancy, “good thinking.”

They were both in a relaxed mood by the time they arrived back at the Hacienda. As they walked through the lobby, they could hear the band playing in the lounge. They sounded wonderful and Nancy, knowing that Ned loved to dance, looked over at him. He was gazing longingly in the direction of the music. Without saying a word, she took him by the hand and together they made their way over.

The lights were dimmed and moonlight shining through the large windows cast tall shadows around several couples already dancing. Ned found an empty table nearby and, soon after ordering a soft drink for Nancy and a beer for himself, he led her onto the dance floor and took her in his arms. 

Nancy felt a shiver go down her spine as she leaned in close to Ned. She tried to remember the last time they had danced together. It must have been at least six months ago, when they had attended his cousin’s wedding. They loved to dance together and used to do so often, not only on special occasions but at clubs in River Heights and Mapleton. She realized how much she had missed it and, more importantly, how much she had missed him. How is it that they had started to gradually drift apart? What had gone wrong? They had come so close to losing each other. Never again, she promised herself. Not if she could help it.

The band was playing a song made popular a few years back, and Ned, remembering the words, started singing to her, just low enough so only she could hear.

Till then, my darling, please wait for me  
Till then, no matter when it will be  
Someday, I know I’ll be back again  
Please wait for me.

She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes, and smiled. He was such a romantic. Much more so than she. 

Till then, let’s dream of what there will be  
Till then, we’ll call on each memory  
Till then, when I can hold you again  
Please wait till then. 

Suddenly, a thought struck her, and she let out an “oh!”

“What’s wrong?” asked Ned, stopping, “did I step on your foot?”

“No, I’m sorry Ned,” she replied, moving back into his arms and they continued to dance, “the words to the song just made me think of something! Tomorrow morning, I’d like to go back into town to visit the library.”

“You are the strangest girl I’ve ever been married too,” said Ned, shaking his head but chuckling. 

“I hope that I’m the only girl you’ve ever been married too!” replied Nancy, smiling up at him.

“You will be,” he whispered, pulling her close, as the band began their next number.

The next morning, Ned and Nancy returned to town in search of the public library. After receiving directions from the gas station attendant, who looked like he never visited the place himself, the couple found a parking space directly across from its front door. The Librarian on duty was very helpful and brought copies of the local newspaper that Nancy had requested.

They were dated one year ago. In the ones covering the month of March, she asked Ned to look for any story concerning Agent Manning. And, in the ones covering April, she searched for articles reporting the disappearance of Maxine Haley and the arrest of her husband Burt. 

After only about ten minutes, Ned nudged Nancy, saying, “I think I’ve got something here.” He pointed to an article running down the right side of the page. It was accompanied by a picture of the two FBI agents carrying large sacks, filled with counterfeit money, into the court house, as indicated by the underlying caption.

“Look at that picture of Agent Manning,” said Nancy, “notice anything?”

“Other than he looks a bit younger and thinner than he is now?” replied Ned.

“Yes, exactly,” answered Nancy, pausing for a moment to study the photograph more closely. “Ned, would you say that Bob Manning is an attractive looking man?”

“Hum, yes, I suppose so,” he replied as he looked over her shoulder at the photo, “although I think more so in this picture taken when he was younger.”

“Ned, this picture is only a year old,” Nancy pointed out, “but I agree, he’s not quite as good looking now. He really hasn’t faired well in the past year.”

“I see what you mean,” agreed Ned, “although this newspaper picture is quite grainy and unclear. Hey, you’re not getting interested in this guy, are you?” he added, anxiously.

“Yes, I’m very interested in him,” replied Nancy, “but not in the way you think I am,” she added, reaching up to pat his cheek.

They both turned now to the papers from April and began the search for news on the Haley case. Around the middle of the month, the paper started carrying the story. It was pretty much all that they already knew from the briefing by Henderson and Kelly. But, again, what interested Nancy most were the accompanying photographs. There was one of Maxine Haley, a sweet faced attractive young woman, approximately 26 years of age, with light colored hair, perhaps blond or light red.

There were several pictures of the Hacienda and the surrounding woods, and even the Haley’s honeymoon suite. And, finally, there were two pictures of Burt Haley. One showing him in handcuffs, with his head bent, being led into the courthouse. The second showed a smiling man on the steps of the same courthouse, after he had been freed. His hair was roughly cut and he wore a full beard. 

“This is Burt Haley,” said Nancy, pointing to the picture, “would you say he was attractive?”

“Nancy! Here we go again!” exclaimed Ned, troubled, “why are you so interested in the attractiveness of these guys?”

Nancy chuckled. “It’s not what you think,” she assured him, “I’m working on a hunch.”

“Well,” said Ned, still a bit suspicious, “I imagine that without the beard, Burt might look somewhat attractive.” And then looking closer at the picture, he added, “there is something familiar about him. I wonder if we’ve run into this guy someplace?”

“I wonder also,” said Nancy, softly. Then, suddenly turning to face him, she asked, “Ned, what’s my shoe size?”

“7 ½, why?” he answered without hesitation.

“Oh, no reason,” she replied, smiling fondly at him, “but that answer makes you, without a doubt, the most attractive man I’ve ever met.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics are from "Till Then" (1944) written by Eddie Seller, Sol Marcus, and Guy Wood.


	8. Chapter 8

They arrived back at the Hacienda around noon and, as they walked into the lobby, Mary Owens called them over.

“Mrs. Nickerson,” she said, handing Nancy a large manila envelope “this came for you about twenty minutes ago.”

“Thank you,” replied Nancy, and turning to Ned as they walked to the elevator, she said, “I believe that this is the information I’ve been expecting from my father.”

No sooner did the door to the suite close, that she flopped down in the nearest chair and quickly opened the envelope, lifting out two documents and a note from her father.

“My dear daughter,” began Carson Drew’s letter, “here is the information that you have requested. It’s just as you suspected, Nancy. I had to call Superintendent Curtis to get it but Harry’s an old friend of mine from law school and was happy to help. He not only confirmed your suspicions but provided me with the identification papers. He also added that he is delighted that you’re working on the case as well.”

Nancy smiled as she gazed down at the first document. At the top of the page was the name “Thomas G. Fox” and, just below it, a picture of Tom. He was dressed in a State of Illinois police officer’s uniform, and, listed underneath, was the date when he joined the force seven years earlier. Following that, was a detailed description of Tom, his date of birth, height, weight, hair and eye color. It listed his various service awards, which were extensive and that he had been promoted to the rank of Detective two years ago. His specialty was finding missing persons. 

Nancy continued to glance down the page until she found what she was looking for, his marital status. And there is was, just as she suspected. Thomas Fox had married Grace T. Smith, a fellow officer, five years ago.

Chuckling, she handed the document to Ned who gasped when he saw it. “Well,” exclaimed Ned, “there goes our only suspect!”

“I was never really convinced that he was responsible for the missing women,” replied Nancy, “and besides, now we know we can count on additional help, right next door, if we need it.”

“Humph,” was all Ned said, gazing over the paper.

Nancy now turned to the second document which had the name Grace T. Smith Fox along the top. It, too, included a picture of her dressed in a State of Illinois police officer’s uniform. She looked younger and much more attractive than when she appeared on the balcony the first night Nancy and Ned had met her. Her hair was dark brown, which enhanced her large violet eyes, and she wore far less make-up. She had joined the Illinois State Police Force ten years ago, married Tom, and was promoted to Detective a year before her husband. She was a highly decorated officer, having been awarded a Meritorious Service Medal, Purple Heart, and the force’s highest award, the Medal for Valor. 

“Ah,” Nancy said, looking up at Ned, “I was right. Grace Fox is no ordinary bride. It looks like our kidnapper has just made a very serious mistake. He’s taken one of the toughest and bravest police officers in Illinois!”

“So, what’s our next step?” asked Ned.

“I believe it’s time to have a discussion with Mr. Fox,” she replied, “let’s go next door and see if he’s in.”

Their knock was immediately answered. Tom looked exhausted, but his eyes held hope as he stepped back to permit Ned and Nancy to enter. 

“I’m sorry that we have no news about Grace,” said Nancy quickly, “but I did want to show you these,” and she held up the documents she had gotten from her father.

“So, you found us out,” said State Police Officer Fox, “how did you manage it?”

“It was a combination of things,” replied Nancy, as she sat down next to Ned, “the .38 Colt in Grace’s dresser drawer, which is a weapon commonly used by the police. Grace’s hair dye, which, by itself would not have attracted my attention except that it doesn’t fit with your wife’s taste in fine clothing. And I felt the gun and holster you’re wearing when I hugged you.”

Tom Fox started to chuckle, “your reputation does you justice, Nancy. Grace and I wondered how long it would be before you guessed our secret.”

Nancy only nodded, “you called me Miss. Drew when we met on the trail which means that you either read about my wedding in the newspapers or knew who I was before we met. It was when you added, ‘I’m sure we’ll solve this now that you’re here,’ that told me that we were all sent here to work on the same case.” 

“When Grace and I discovered that you and Ned were honeymooning right next door to us, we couldn’t believe our luck,” said Tom, “We weren’t getting very far with our investigation and talked about enlisting your help. Of course, we didn’t want to disturb your honeymoon, but I’m really glad that you’ve decided to help us anyway, especially now that Grace is missing.”

“Is there anything you can tell us about the case?” asked Ned.

“Well, here’s what we know so far,” Tom replied, “the perpetrator does not appear to be connected to the Hacienda. We checked out the staff, all of whom have been here for at least two years, and everyone is clear. And all the victims bare a resemblance to the first victim, Maxine Haley, in size and hair color.”

“Which is why your wife was dying her hair,” remarked Nancy.

“Yes,” answered Tom, nodding, “we were trying to set a trap for the suspect. Looks like our plan backfired,” he added, sadly, “finally, we believe that all of the victims most likely knew their assailant.”

“How do you figure that?” asked Ned.

“Because they walked away with him without much of a fight,” replied Tom, “none of the staff witnessed a struggle or heard anyone scream, which is very unusual.”

“Have you given the FBI this information?” asked Nancy.

“No,” grumbled Tom, “although one of their agents did stop by. He didn’t seem very interested, so the Illinois State Police decided to take the investigation. Grace and I had to call in several favors in order to get the assignment.”

“Why were you and Grace so interested in the case?” asked Nancy.

“Because Ruth Downing is Grace’s sister,” replied Tom.

“Oh!” exclaimed Nancy, “do you happen to have a picture of your sister-in-law?” 

Reaching into his back pocket for his wallet, Tom took out a small picture of Ruth. She did resemble her sister, although her hair looked naturally blond where Grace’s was brown. Now that Nancy had seen a picture of Maxine from the newspaper, she could see how the other two women bore a similar appearance.

“Obviously our suspect prefers a certain type of woman,” she said, “I wonder if Agent’s Henderson and Kelly can provide us with a picture of Betty Elderman?”

“Those two FBI Agents?” asked Tom, “I was surprised that the local police referred Ned’s call to them.”

“Well, that’s not quite the truth,” replied Ned, “you see, I never called the local police. I called the Agents directly. Nancy and I have been hired by the FBI to help with the case. They are stationed just down the road.”

“That’s mighty presumptuous of them to ask for your help while you’re on your honeymoon,” exclaimed Tom, indignantly. It was obvious that he didn’t have much regard for the FBI.

“Yes, well,” Nancy quickly replied, shooting Ned a look, “one must help in such cases, don’t you think?”

“If you can return Grace to me,” Tom said quietly, looking down, “I will be eternally grateful. You see, she is my partner both in work and in life. I don’t know what I’d do without her. You simply can’t imagine!” Then, raising his head to look at Ned and Nancy, he added, “or perhaps you can?”

Ned looked at Nancy and replied, “yes, I believe we can.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, mulling over the information that Tom had given them. 

Suddenly Nancy leaned over and asked, “Tom, was the FBI agent who first talked to you about the case named Robert Manning?” 

“Why, yes, I believe that was his name,” replied Tom.

“Interesting,” replied Nancy, “I think it’s time we take another look at that ranger’s cottage in the woods.”

An hour later, Nancy, Ned, and Tom were deep within the forest of the state park. When they were within a quarter of a mile from the cottage, they began to smell smoke.

“I wonder where that’s coming from?” said Ned.

“I think we’d better hurry,” replied Nancy.

They quickened their pace, and soon came upon the ranger’s cottage. Much to their surprise, there was a light stream of smoke coming from the chimney. 

“According to Agent Manning, there is no evidence that anyone has lived here for years!” remarked Nancy, as she hurried up to the porch and tried the front door. 

Ned came up quickly behind her. “Careful, Nancy,” he warned, “remember that Agent Manning said that the floor is rotted.”

They slowly opened the front door and peered inside. In the middle of the room was a small dining table with several chairs pushed back from it. One chair had fallen over on the floor as if someone had jumped up quickly, knocking it on its back. Bowls of half eaten food and several cups of water had been left on the table. There were embers left over from a small fire in the fireplace, which had produced the smoke coming from the chimney.

“There’s nothing wrong with this floor,” remarked Ned, as he walked around the room stomping his feet here and there.

“Interesting,” said Tom Fox, as he peered at the food left on the table. “It looks like several people left in a hurry.”

Lying on the floor near the fireplace was a sweater and Nancy picked up to examine it. Holding it up, she asked Tom if he had ever seen it before. “Could this be one of Grace’s sweaters?” she asked.

“No,” he answered sadly, shaking his head, “I don’t believe so.”

Over in a corner near a back door, Ned picked up a shoe. “Nancy, look at this,” he called over to her, holding up the shoe. “It looks as though it may have fallen off someone’s foot as they hurried out this back door.”

Nancy walked over and took the shoe from Ned. She studied it closely. It was a comfortable slip-on with a flat heel. “It’s a woman’s shoe,” she observed, and turning it over, said, “size 5. I believe this belongs to Grace.”

“Yes,” replied Tom, taking the shoe from Nancy and looking it over, “I recognize it! This proves that Grace must have been here!”

“And not that long ago!” added Ned, “let’s go out and see if we can catch them!”

They ran from the back of the cabin and followed the trail for several yards. They quickly found several groups of footprints leading deep into the woods. Nancy counted at least five different sets of prints.

“This indicates that at least five different people left from the cottage. These prints, here, were made from women’s shoes and this one is definitely a man’s shoe print. See how the tread is much larger and heavier than the rest.”

“So, it appears we have the perpetrator’s prints here and those of his victims,” replied Tom.

“It seems likely,” agreed Nancy, “and we must have surprised them, causing them to leave quickly.”

“That means they could be close by,” said Ned, hopefully, walking further into the woods. Nancy and Tom followed close behind but, after walking for nearly an hour, they failed to come across the women or their captor. 

“This is extremely frustrating,” sighed Nancy, her hands on her hips. “We were so close.”

“We’ll get ‘em!” said Ned, wrapping an arm around Nancy’s shoulders, “I just know we will!”

“I hope it’s soon,” Tom said softly, as he held Grace’s shoe to his chest. 

They turned and walked back in the direction of the cottage. Nancy suggested that they leave the shoe behind, in the cottage, where Grace obviously lost it when she was forced out the door.

“She will need it if they return or she’ll end up having to go barefoot,” remarked Nancy. 

Tom slowly placed it back on the floor where it had been found, reluctant to part with something belonging to his missing wife. Disheartened, they walked back to the Hacienda in silence. It was only after they entered the elevator that Nancy reached over and squeezed Tom’s hand.

“I’m sure that we’ll find Grace, Ruth, and the other women soon,” she assured him, “and I’m sure that Grace is taking good care of herself. When is the baby due?”

Tom Fox’s jaw dropped open as he looked at Nancy, complete shock in his eyes.

“How did you….?” he stammered, “no one was supposed to know. We didn’t tell….”

Nancy smiled warmly. “Your secret is safe with us,” she replied, “we won’t tell a soul. I must admit I guessed Grace was pregnant but I wasn’t absolutely sure.”

Tom nodded, “we found out four months ago. Grace was going to tell the Chief sometime in the next month or so. But Ruth had gone missing and we didn’t want the news of her pregnancy to stop us from getting the assignment. What gave us away?”

“Well, for one thing, the shoes in your wife’s closet show that she usually wears a size 4,” explained Nancy, “but I’m sure, like many pregnant women, there are times when her ankles swell and she slips into a size larger. When I went to your room to investigate, I noticed that Grace had been sitting in a chair reading magazines. There was a pair of her house sleepers nearby that appeared to have been hastily kicked off when she jumped up, perhaps to answer the door, allowing our perpetrator access to your suite. He most likely asked her to come with him, on some pretense, and she slipped into the larger shoes which would have been more comfortable.”

They were now in front of Ned and Nancy’s door. “the second thing is your sadness. Yes, you love and miss you wife. But Grace is a highly decorated police officer and one would assume that you two would be somewhat used to her being in danger. Of course, I would expect you to be worried, but your behavior indicates that you have been particularly worried about her this time. I could only guess that Grace’s condition must be more delicate than usual.”

“You are very observant, Nancy,” Tom smiled weakly, “and, of course, completely correct. I am scared to death that something will happen to her and the baby. I’ve almost lost my mind over it! You’ll know what I mean soon enough, I’m sure,” he added over his shoulder as he unlocked his door and stepped into his room, “you’re still newlyweds but just wait and see,” and he closed the door behind him.

“Why not tell him that we’re not really married?” asked Ned, as he and Nancy entered their room.

“I think we should play it safe for a little longer,” replied Nancy, “besides, we haven’t gotten FBI clearance to give away our cover.”

“Yes, you’re probably right,” agreed Ned, “but I think we should put off having children for a while, don’t you?” he added, teasing.

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” said Nancy, blushing deeply.

“Every minute of it,” replied Ned, chuckling, and pulling her into his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

“Game Warden calling Cuddly Bear and Honey Badger,” crackled the walkie talkie, “Come in, please.”

“Who?” replied Nancy, looking over at Ned as he jumped up from his chair and grabbed the walkie talkie.

He and Nancy had been sitting around the small dining table, going over their notes on the case.

“This is Cuddly Bear and Honey Badger,” he said into the radio, giving Nancy a sheepish look. 

“We have the picture that you requested,” said the voice of Agent Kelly, “and we would like to meet to discuss Honey Badger’s plan. Can you meet us at the north entrance of the state park in one hour?”

Ned looked at Nancy who nodded, “Yes,” he responded, “we will meet you then.”

“10-4,” replied the voice, “Game Warden out.”

Ned put away the walkie talkie and turned to see Nancy standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed in front of her.

“What did they call me?” she asked.

“Do you think we should eat before we go?” replied Ned, looking around for his car keys, and pretending he didn’t hear her. 

“Ned Nickerson,” Nancy responded, “you heard me. What is my code name?”

“Honey Badger,” Ned finally replied, weakly. 

“Honey Badger,” she repeated, thoughtfully. Ned held his breath waiting for what would come next. Suddenly Nancy burst out laughing and, holding her sides with tears streaming down her face, continued until she was breathless.

Ned didn’t know quite what to do so he just stood and watched her until she regained control of herself.

“Nancy,” he said finally, “are you alright?”

“Yes, Ned,” she replied, when she had finally caught her breath, “I’m fine. The name just caught me by surprise. Do you think it fits me? I do often dig myself in a hole when working a case.”

“Well,” he answered, smiling as he helped her on with her coat, “I think the agents were thinking of the most common description of a Honey Badger when they gave you that name. Honey Badgers are smart and tough and the most fearless animals in the world, which we all believe fits you to a tee!”

“Fearless, huh?” she replied, smiling up at him, “well, I’ll have you know that I’m often afraid. Thank goodness I have you, Bess, and George by my side to help me!”

“I wish I could be by your side more often,” said Ned, stooping down to give her a quick kiss as they waited for the elevator, “but at least on this one, you’re stuck with me, Honey Badger,” he added.

“For which I am truly grateful, Cuddly Bear,” she replied as they stepped into the elevator, on their way to meet Agent’s Henderson and Kelly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, your plan is to use yourself as bait,” said Agent Kelly.

“Yes, I suppose you could say that” replied Nancy, “my hair color is reddish-blond, like Betty’s here,” she added, holding up the picture that the agents had given her, “and I’m of the same height and build as Maxine, so I believe I’ll be the perfect target for our suspect.”

“I don’t like it, Miss. Drew,” replied Agent Henderson, “it’s too dangerous.”

“What other choice do we have?” she remarked, “we could go weeks in that dense wilderness, trying to find those poor women. Besides, Ned will be nearby.”

The two agents looked over at Ned. “You won’t let her out of your sight?” asked Henderson.

“No, sir!” exclaimed Ned, “I’ll be hidden from sight but close by at all times.”

“As will we,” said Agent Kelly, “through the tracking signal.” 

“You’ll make sure to wear your watch?” asked Agent Henderson.

“Yes, of course,” assured Nancy.

“I still wish there was another way,” said Henderson.

“I agree,” replied Nancy, “and if you have another idea, I’d love to hear it.”

They talked for over an hour but, in the end, decided that Nancy’s idea was still the best. She would allow herself to be kidnapped and, by tracing the signal generated by her watch, the agents could rescue her and the other women, while capturing the suspect red handed.

“And you’ll signal Agent Manning?” asked Kelly.

“Yes, we’ll do so first thing in the morning,” replied Ned.

That night, as they lay in bed, they held each other tight, knowing that setting tomorrow’s trap could be dangerous. It had become obvious that they were dealing with a madman and they couldn’t be sure that he won’t try and harm all his prisoners once he had Nancy. 

“You’ll be careful, won’t you Nancy?” asked Ned, stroking her hair.

“Yes, of course,” answered Nancy, her head on his chest, “besides, I have nothing to worry about. You’ll be close by.”

“Yes,” replied Ned.

“Ned?” said Nancy, after a moment.

“Yes, Nancy?” he replied.

“Do you ever wish that I wasn’t a detective,” she asked, lifting her head up slightly to look at him.

“No, not really,” he answered, “although I worry about you, of course, when you’re working on cases and I don’t like it when you get hurt.”

“You know, if you were dating other girls, you won’t have to worry,” she said, softly, “things certainly won’t be this hard.”

“Other girls aren’t Nancy Drew,” answered Ned, “who I happen to love. And they certainly wouldn’t be as much fun.”

“Oh, you think this is fun?” she replied, smiling.

“Well, maybe fun is not the right word,” he said, “perhaps exciting is more accurate.” He paused before adding softly, “being a detective is actually what I love most about you. It’s who you are.”

They were silent for another minute before Ned said, “Nancy?”

“Hum?” she replied.

“Do you ever wish you were with someone else?” he asked, “someone who lived in River Heights and didn’t have to leave for college every semester. A guy who was around, more often, to help you with your cases. Someone your own age.” 

“No,” she quickly replied, “not for one second. I admit that I miss you when you’re at Emerson and wish the college was closer but I’m so proud of you Ned. You’re smart, hardworking, patient, and have things that you want to accomplish in life. And it doesn’t hurt that you’re so handsome,” she added, smiling up at him. “I love you so much, Ned Nickerson.”

“And I love you, Nancy Drew,” Ned replied, “and have from the very first moment I saw you. Let’s make a promise, here and now. If we ever find ourselves drifting apart again, let’s remind each other of this moment, O.K.?”

“Laying together, in each other’s arms, unmarried, in a king size bed, in a honeymoon suite at the Lover’s Honeymoon Hacienda, where, if my father ever found out we’ve been sharing this bed, he would kill us both?” she asked, chuckling.

“Yes,” replied Ned.

“Deal,” agreed Nancy, and they stayed like that until the early morning sunlight broke through their window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They placed the hotel towel across their balcony railing to signal Agent Manning before they went down for breakfast. It wasn’t long before Manning appeared and, casually strolling through the dining area, nodded to them, saying under his breath, “30 minutes?”, to which Nancy gave a slight nod in return.

Soon, she was walking down the wooded path toward the large oak tree, the agreed upon meeting place described by Bob Manning. To anyone observing her, she was taking a leisurely stroll alone through the woods. However, Nancy knew that Ned was trailing not far behind her and that her watch was transmitting a signal back to Agents Henderson and Kelly indicating her exact location.

She had some difficulty finding the clearing with the oak tree, but eventually came upon it only to find that Agent Manning had not yet arrived. 

“I’m surprised that he isn’t here yet,” she said to herself, “but I’m sure that he’s on his way.”

She sat down on one of the large roots and waited. As minutes passed by, she began to think that he wasn’t coming and stood to leave.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Miss. Drew,” said a voice from the woods, and suddenly Manning stepped out from the brush and into the clearing.

“Oh, there you are,” replied Nancy, “I was looking for you to come down the path. Did you come by a different route?”

“No, I’ve been sitting over in the brush since you arrived,” he answered, “I was watching you. One can never be sure.”

“Sure?” Nancy said, “sure of what, exactly?”

“I needed to make sure you came alone,” answered Bob, glancing around, “where is that lap dog of yours anyway?”

“If you mean Ned,” she said, straightening and placing her hands on her hips, “he decided to take a swim in the pool instead of coming for the walk. And he’s not my lap dog. I can tell you of our plan, myself, without him having to be here.”

“Plan?” said Bob Manning, turning his back to her and walking along the edge of the clearing, “yes, let’s hear about your plan. I like to hear how you’re going to find the missing women and capture the culprit.”

“Well, to start with,” Nancy began, “you’re going to tell me where they are.”

“What!” exclaimed Bob, spinning around to look at her, “me? I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Oh, but you do, Burt,” replied Nancy, “you know perfectly well where they are. What have you done with your wife Maxine and the others?”

Suddenly Burt Haley, alias Robert Manning, started to laugh. It was a sinister laugh and Nancy felt a twinge of fear run down her spine. “He’s completely lost his mind,” she thought, preparing for his next move.

However, he didn’t move. He just stood there laughing at her. Finally, he said, “So, the famous detective has figured it all out, has she?”

Nancy thought she heard Ned moving in the underbrush nearby but, not wanting to give him away, she continued looking directly at Burt. 

“Not everything,” she replied, “I’m still wondering why? Why kidnap your own wife, and on your honeymoon, of all things?”

“Because I wanted her to love me,” Burt said, shrugging his shoulders, “she fell for that Agent Manning and he had no rights to her! Maxine is MY wife, not his!”

“Is that why you became Bob Manning?” asked Nancy, “so that she would love you?”

“Yes,” responded Burt, “but it didn’t work. It was all a lie! She doesn’t love me. She says she’s still in love with Manning, the cheat! No matter what I do, she still loves him!”

If it wasn’t such a frightening situation, Nancy would almost feel sorry for him. He wanted the affections of a woman who was in love with someone else. No matter how much he tried to keep them apart, she would always love another.

“Why the others?” asked Nancy, “why kidnap them? They haven’t done anything to you?”

“Oh, but they will do the same thing to their husbands!” he exclaimed, “they’ll betray them just like Maxine betrayed me! They’ll fall in love with other men and leave the respectable guys who made the commitment to honor, protect, and provide for them. Ingrates! Harlots!” 

“You mean the guys who went through with the commitment of marriage?” repeated Nancy, softly.

Burt was pacing angrily, his face contorted, his fists tight. “Light haired women!” he continued, as if he hadn’t heard her, “they’re all the same! They say, ‘I do’, and then they don’t.”

Nancy stood motionless, so as not to provoke him further. She hoped that Ned was close by and hearing all of this.

“So, you are kidnapping all light-haired women, on their honeymoon, before they can betray their husbands?” she finally asked.

“Yes! Just like you, Nancy Drew,” he said suddenly, pointing and glaring at her, “you’ve been with Ned Nickerson for years. You probably claim that you love him. But I know your kind! You’re playing him for the fool he is. That famous father of yours will force you to marry him one day but that won’t stop you from looking for someone else. You’ll leave Ned Nickerson broken hearted just like my Maxine left me.”

Burt started to move toward her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handkerchief, “I can’t let that happen!” he said, with a wild look in his eyes, “I just can’t let that happen!”

She started to back away but he reached out and grabbed her, quickly spinning her around, and wrapping one arm tightly around her waist. With his other hand, he covered her mouth with the handkerchief and the sickening sweet smell of chloroform filled her nostrils as she struggled to free herself. Suddenly a voice from behind them yelled, “stop! Get away from her!” and the last thing she remembered, as the world went black, was Ned jumping from behind the large oak tree.


	10. Chapter 10

“Do you think she’s dead?” asked the female voice.

“No, it looks like she’s still breathing, poor thing,” said another.

“She certainly put up a bit of a fight,” replied a third female voice, “just like you did, Betty.”

“Lot’s of good it did me,” answered the voice known as Betty.

Nancy slowly opened her eyes and became aware that she was seated in a wooden straight back chair and that her head was pounding.

“Oh,” she murmured in pain.

“Looks like she’s coming too,” said a rather authoritative voice, “are you alright, honey?”

Nancy tried to lift a hand to her head only to discovered that her hands were tied to the chair behind her and that her legs were bound as well. Closing her eyes again, she said, “yes, I’ll live. Grace Fox, I presume?”

“Yes, nice to see you again, Nancy,” said the chuckling Grace, and then added sarcastically, “glad you could join us.”

“Hummm…” was all Nancy could reply, but she now opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. She was tied to one of the dining room chairs on the far side of the room in the ranger’s cottage. Across, near the fireplace, sat four women, also in chairs, but instead of being bound by rope, each wore a shackle on their left ankle by which a large chain passed through. One end of the chain was attached to the bricks of the fireplace and then looped through the shackle from one woman to the other, a padlock securing the last link. This gave each woman the ability to stand and move a few inches around their chair but not get closer than a few feet from each other.

“We’re not always chained up,” said Grace, noticing Nancy’s stare, “when Burt is here, he let’s us move about the room. He sits where you are now, and keeps a gun pointed at us the whole time, but it’s nice to be able to walk around. We even get to eat our meals at the dining table.”

“Grace, are you O.K.?” asked Nancy, “Tom is beside himself with worry.”

“Yes, so far” replied Grace, “I’m terribly sorry. Burt outsmarted me. He came to our suite while Tom was away and told me that he needed to show me a clue to the kidnapper. I stupidly went with him and when he threatened to chloroform me, I didn’t put up any resistance and told him I would go with him because….,” and she didn’t finish.

“Yes, of course,” smiled Nancy, knowingly, “best to avoid anything like that, right now.”

Grace gave her a surprised look but then smiled, “Ladies, may I introduce to you the famous detective, Nancy Drew, or should I say Nancy Nickerson, who was on her honeymoon and, unfortunately, fell into the clutches of your husband, Maxine.”

Nancy looked over at the woman sitting closest to the fireplace in the first position of the chain.

“Maxine,” Nancy nodded to the woman, “I’m so sorry that this has happened to you! I can’t imagine what it’s been like locked up here for a year.”

Maxine acknowledged Nancy with a sad nod and said, “I don’t care about me but look what Burt has done to these other women! He’s gone completely mad! There’s no telling what he might do. Surely he can’t hold them forever?”

“Well, I have some news about that,” replied Nancy, looking at the four women anxiously staring back at her, “I’ve been working with the FBI on the case to find you. I’m wearing a watch with a tracking device in it. Agent’s Henderson and Kelly are most likely half way here already to rescue us.”

“Nancy,” interrupted Grace, as she stood and walked the few feet that the chain would allow. Leaning to the side so that she could see Nancy’s wrists, she said, “there’s no watch on your wrist.”

“What!” exclaimed Nancy, trying to wiggle her wrists to determine whether she still wore the watch, but the rope was tied too tightly.

“And, unfortunately,” said Maxine, “the man that carried you here is unconscious and tied to a tree in the yard,” and casting a gaze outside, she added, “your husband, perhaps?” 

Nancy looked out of a window close to her and, sure enough, there was Ned, his limp body bound to a large tree. She gasped. With no rescue in sight it would be up to her and the other women to execute an escape. 

“Well,” she replied, “I suppose it’s up to us to get out of here,” and she began working to loosen the knots of the rope that bound her hands.

“It’s no use,” said the woman fitting Ruth Downing’s image in the photo, “I don’t care what happens to me. Burt told me that Walter gave up on me months ago. He’s most likely found someone else by now. After all, it’s been six months!”

“But you’re mistaken, Ruth,” Nancy said to the surprised woman, “Walter is on his way to town. He’ll be waiting for you at the Hacienda as soon as we get free. Ned and I contacted him and Betty’s husband, Michael, last night. Michael is also on his way. They never gave up! They are overjoyed that you’ve been found and can’t wait to see you!”

Betty Elderman and Ruth Downing sat shocked at the news.

“I can’t believe it!” responded Ruth, suddenly bursting into tears, “it’s too good to be true!”

“We also included Tom in our plan,” said Nancy, now looking at Grace, “if Ned and I fail to show up in twenty minutes, he’s to call for backup. Surely it’s been more than that by now.”

“The closest State Police post is about 40 miles away so it will take them awhile,” mused Grace, but she was smiling.

“Your husband is a police officer?” asked Betty.

“Yes,” she replied, sadly “as am I.” As the other women gasped, she added, “Tom and I were sent here by the Illinois State Police to solve your disappearances. I’m afraid I failed you.”

“Not exactly,” exclaimed Nancy, freeing her hands from the rope, “your assignment isn’t over. You still have time to complete your mission.” And, with that, Nancy untied her legs and stood up. She swayed slightly and, holding on to the chair, waited a moment until enough circulation returned to her limps. She then moved over to the waiting women to examine the chain. 

“I don’t think we’ll be able to pull the chain away from the bricks but I might be able to pick the padlock,” she announced, “do any of your possess a hairpin?”

Suddenly, they heard footsteps outside. Peeking through the window, Nancy could see Burt Haley walking up the porch steps, toward the front door. He was carrying a large metal container used to carry gasoline. 

Nancy quickly threw herself back into her chair and placed her hands back behind her hoping that Burt would not notice that she was no longer bound. She was in luck. Burt did not enter the cottage but instead opened the metal can and proceeded to pour gasoline along the outside walls of the cottage. He was smiling and humming to himself. 

“He’s going to set fire to the cottage,” exclaimed Betty, in a stunned voice, “he going to kill us!” 

“Not if I can help it,” replied Nancy, springing up from her chair and running over to the padlock.

Maxine handed her a hairpin and Nancy began working on the padlock. Her hands were shaking badly, making the job that much harder.

“Better calm down, Drew,” she thought to herself, “you won’t get anywhere if your hands are shaking.” She took a deep breath and concentrated on steadying her hands. Soon, she was able to return to the padlock.

“What is Burt doing now,” asked Grace, who, as the farthest away, did not have a clear view of the outside.

“He’s untied Nancy’s husband from the tree and is dragging him toward the porch,” answered Maxine.

“Is Ned conscious?” asked Nancy.

“No, it doesn’t look like it,” replied Maxine.

That meant that Burt wanted to place Ned in the flames when he set fire to the cottage.

“Quick, Nancy, please,” begged Ruth, “I can’t see Burt but he might be getting ready to lit a match on the other side.”

They could hear Burt laughing loudly somewhere close by. The smell of gasoline was reeking through the walls of the cottage, causing the women to start coughing. Suddenly, they heard the roar of a fire and a loud squeal from Burt. He had just thrown a lighted match into the gasoline and the far side of the cottage erupted in flames.

“Oh, please hurry!” cried Betty, tugging at the chain, “we’re going to burn to death!”

Just then, the padlock sprang open in Nancy’s hand. “You did it,” yelled Grace, grabbing the end of the chain and feeding it through the shackle on her ankle.

“Go!” shouted Nancy, “run out the back door! I’ll help the others.”

“No!” shouted Grace in return, “I’ll stay and help.”

“Someone needs to tackle Burt and arrest him,” Nancy exclaimed, now passing the chain through Ruth’s shackle, “only you can do that since you’re a police officer.”

“Right you are!” Grace realized, “it will be my great pleasure,” she added as she ran out the door.

The cottage was now extremely hot and filling up with smoke as Nancy freed Betty. It was nearly impossible to see, as Ruth and Betty made their way out. Finally, it was Maxine’s turn but, by now, the chain was so hot from the temperature in the burning cottage that it was burning Nancy’s hand.

“Go!” shouted Maxine, “get out! Save yourself! I don’t care to live, anymore. Not without my Robert! Please go!”

Nancy, however, ignored her and managed to free Maxine just as the smoke and flames were overtaking them. She practically carried Maxine out of the back door and around to the front.

“Now I must save Ned,” Nancy said to the limp Maxine, laying her gently down on the grass, before running to the porch.

Ned was just regaining consciousness as Nancy approached him. “Ned,” she pleaded, “stand up! We’ve got to get out of here. Can you stand?”

“I’ll help you!” shouted Betty, rushing up onto the burning porch and taking hold of Ned’s other arm. Together, the two women were able to support Ned on either side and step off the porch as it collapsed in flames around them.

“Phew!” said Nancy, as they fell to the ground just yards from the burning building.

“Stop!” they heard Grace yell, as she flung herself on top of Burt, throwing him to the ground. As she fought to subdue him before he could reach for his gun, another voice yelled, “Stop! It’s no use, Haley! You’re under arrest!” and looking over, the women saw Tom Fox, along with a dozen state police officers, and five FBI Agents, including Henderson and Kelly, stepping from the trees with their guns drawn.

“About time you got here, Tom,” said his wife, smiling.

“I got here as fast as I could, sweetheart,” said her relieved husband, “you can get off him now and read him his rights. It’s your collar after all.”

“I would say that, truth be told, it’s Nancy’s collar,” said Grace, as Tom helped her up before wrapping her in a tight hug. “But I’ll be glad to read him his rights, right after I kiss you,” she added, reaching up and kissing her husband deeply.

“Nancy?” said a weak voice and Nancy turned to see Ned rising to a seated position beside her.

“Ned, are you O.K?” she asked, wrapping her arms around him.

“I think so,” he answered, placing a hand on the back of his head, “but I’ve got quite a bump on the back of my head. That scoundrel really gave me a wallop!”

“Can you tell me what happened?” she asked, “how did Burt manage to get us both to the cottage?”

“After he knocked you out, Nancy, he pulled a gun on me. He said that he was going to kill both of us unless I did exactly what he said. I figured that I’d better cooperate and wait until I got a chance to overpower him,” Ned explained, “he had me carry you to the cottage and set you down on the porch. Just as I was straightening back up, he must have hit me with the butt of the gun because the only thing I remember is you and another woman dragging me off the burning porch.”

“Oh, Ned,” remarked Nancy, “Burt Haley is really crazy. He had me and the other women trapped in the cottage and dragged you onto the porch before setting the whole place on fire!”

Ned looked at her with astonishment, before looking down and saying, “I’m so sorry Nancy, I didn’t protect you like I promised!” 

Before she could reply, Agent Henderson approach them. “That was a brilliant move, Nickerson,” he said, shaking Ned’s hand, “if you hadn’t given Officer Fox the walkie talkie, we would never have found you and Nancy after Burt took the watch off her wrist!”

“What?” cried Nancy, looking from Henderson back to Ned. 

“Ned thought that there might be the possibility that Burt knew about the watch, since he was a member of our team,” said Agent Henderson, “which, in fact happened. Haley removed your watch and left it at the oak tree thinking that we would look for you there. What he didn’t know was that Ned had given Tom Fox the walkie talkie with instructions to call us should you not appear in twenty minutes. Fox did just that before he called for back up from the state police. Good work, both of you!” he added, and walked away.

“Ned!” said Nancy, “you did protect me after all!” and she leaned over and kissed him, sweetly.

“Well, I don’t know about that,” chuckled Ned, afterwards, “but kiss me again and we’ll see!”

Throughout all the commotion, Maxine Haley sat quietly to one side. Tears were running down her face, and sadness filled her eyes.

“I’m so glad that everything has turned out alright,” she said to Ned and Nancy as they approached her, “I’m just sorry that those women were put through so much because of my husband. He was never a nice man, but I never thought he’d do something like this!”

“He’s sick, Maxine,” said Nancy, taking hold of her hand as Maxine stood up, “he thought he was saving other husbands from grief. He doesn’t understand.”

“All because I fell in love with Robert,” replied Maxine, trying to wipe away the tears, “all I wanted was a little piece of happiness and now it’s gone forever.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” said Nancy, and she signaled one of the FBI Agents who had been standing in the distance, his hat pulled down low over his face. At Nancy’s signal, he started walking toward them, removing his hat from his head, revealing a man looking remarkably like a slightly younger Robert Manning.

“Maxie?” he said, shyly.

“Robert?” replied Maxine, looking over at him in surprise, “is it really you?”

“Yes, my darling!” said the real Bob Manning, “it’s me!” and they ran into each other’s arms.

“Nancy,” said Ned, looking down at her in surprise, “how on earth did you manage…”

Nancy smiled. “I was able to track him down with the help of Henderson and Kelly. Once I convinced them that Burt Haley was impersonating Robert Manning, they were able to find out where the real Bob Manning had been assigned. All I had to do was call him and he jumped on the first plane,” she explained.

“You took a big risk that he hadn’t married someone else,” said Ned, as they walked hand in hand along the path behind the rest of the group.

“It wasn’t really that big of a risk,” replied Nancy, “when two people love each other as much as Maxine and Robert do, they don’t go find other people.”

“Hum,” Ned replied, “I believe you are right about that, Detective Drew,” and he took her in his arms and kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

That afternoon, the FBI, along with the Illinois State Police Department, scheduled a news conference to announce that all the missing women had been found, alive and safe, and that Burt Haley had been arrested. 

Nancy was praised highly and given full credit for solving the case, but she declined, instead sharing credit with Ned, Tom and Grace Fox, and the two FBI Agents. 

And then the dreaded moment came when a reporter asked Ned if he minded that his honeymoon had been interrupted so that his bride could work on the mystery.

“Well,” was all that Ned got out before Agent Henderson stepped in to announce that the news conference was over. “We’ll be issuing all of you a copy of our full report sometime in the next few days. In the meantime, these folks need some rest and privacy,” and he pointed over to the reunited couples who had been standing to the side.

“Well, I guess we’ve got a bit of a reprieve,” murmured Ned, under his breath to Nancy, as they walked back into the Hacienda.

Early that evening, the Lover’s Honeymoon Hacienda hosted a large party in celebration. Maxine and Robert, Betty and Michael, Ruth and Walter, and Grace and Tom were all seated around the room. Carson Drew had driven up from River Heights and Agents Henderson and Kelly had finished briefing their superiors in time to join them.

With Ned perched on the arm of the couch, next to where she was seated, Nancy began to explain the facts of the case. 

“One year ago, Burt and Maxine Haley were honeymooning at the Lover’s Honeymoon Hacienda. They were not a happy couple and were heard arguing often. Maxine was from a very large family, the oldest of twelve children, so her father, looking for a way to hand her off to someone else, had forced her marriage to Burt. It was a marriage of convenience and there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that the couple had no feelings for each other. Even while on his honeymoon, Burt drank heavily and left his new wife alone for days.

FBI Agent Robert Manning had just joined the force and was in the area working on his very first assignment with his partner, Agent Maxwell. They were investigating the spreading of counterfeit bills around town and this is when Bob Manning met Maxine Haley. Manning, who by sheer coincidence resembled her new husband Burt, was an intelligent, kind, and gentle man. Before very long, they fell in love. 

When Agent Manning finished with the case, they made plans for Maxine to leave Burt and join him in the coming weeks at his next posting, which was to be in California. It was the words of a song that Ned sang to me that gave me the idea. What if Maxine hadn’t just randomly disappeared. Perhaps she left to join someone else who was far away and waiting for her? 

Burt Haley discovered their plan and, after Robert left, he stopped Maxine from leaving. Rumor has it that Agent Maxwell may have tipped him off in order to save his partner’s career. Robert Manning never found out the truth as to why Maxine never came to him, until I contacted him yesterday. Completely heart broken, he had assumed that Maxine had changed her mind. He went on with his life but remained in love with her. Meanwhile, Maxine refused to give up and asked Burt for a divorce, which he refused to give.”

“Why?” asked Ned, “you would have thought he’d be delighted since he didn’t love her.”

“His pride was hurt,” answered Nancy, “no wife of his was going to leave him! Especially on their honeymoon! So, the following night, in a drunken rage, he took his wife into the woods and locked her in the ranger’s cottage, so that she couldn’t leave. But he soon found himself in a quandary. He was still at the Hacienda but had no bride. Everyone began to suspect that Maxine had left him, and he was too fearful to produce her should she file for divorce. So, he invented the story of her disappearance hoping this would give him time to convince her to stay with him. When he was arrested for her possible murder, and then freed, he decided that it best to leave town. However, Maxine still refused to go with him. She was in love with Robert Manning. That’s when Burt came up with his disguise. He had noticed his physical resemblance to the agent, so he changed his identity. He shaved off his beard, forged documents, purchased a fake badge, and became Robert Manning. As Agent Manning, he told everyone that Burt Haley had left. He kept Maxine under lock and key in the cottage in hopes that she would fall in love with him now that he looked like Robert.” 

“But why kidnap the other women?” Agent Henderson asked her.

“Burt, now Manning, was slipping into insanity, perhaps brought on by his heavy drinking and his inability to accept that his wife would leave him as soon as she got the chance, which he saw as the ultimate betrayal. He began to see all light-haired young women as betrayers and felt it his duty to save their husbands from the same indignity that he was suffering. That’s when he kidnapped Ruth Downing. If you noticed, she is also a blond. Betty Elderman has reddish-blond hair but it’s still very similar to Maxine’s. Unfortunately for Burt, Betty put up a fight during her kidnapping, and in the struggle, her silk scarf was torn. This gave her the opportunity to secretly tear off tiny pieces and scatter them on the trial as Burt pushed her along. Police Officer Fox is actually a brunette but was dying her hair blond in an attempt to trap the kidnapper. It backfired on her when Burt outsmarted her and she became his next victim.” 

“Makes one wonder how many women would have ended up in his clutches,” added Carson Drew, shaking his head, “but what put you on to him in the first place, Nancy?” he asked.

“Well, a few things,” she replied, “first, the fact that an FBI agent would remain in the area for so long without being reassigned. You remember that it was well known that Agent Manning had wrapped up the counterfeiting case and was getting ready to leave. Why would he still be here?”

“To take on the disappearance case?” said Maxine.

“Possibly,” agreed Nancy, “but I found it too much of a coincidence that it was also an Agent Manning who first talked to Tom Fox and told him that the FBI was not interested in the case, so the State Police took it on. And, finally, it was Manning, you remember, who told us that he had already investigated the ranger’s cottage and insisted that we not enter because the floor wasn’t safe.”

“He was always the one slowing thing’s down,” said Ned, softly.

“Exactly,” replied Nancy, nodding. “His plans really began to unravel when I was hired to investigate. He had found out that the Hacienda staff had contacted the FBI and there would be a complete investigation.”

“Yes, I remember that Manning contacted us,” said Kelly, “which I thought was rather strange. But, when he told us that he was already here wrapping up another case and knew the area, we thought it was great luck to have him stay and join the team!”

“His original plan was to keep an eye on the investigation, but when he saw that I am also a red headed blond, he was delighted at the chance to “marry” me, which would have fit nicely with his psychosis,” Nancy said with a shiver, “fortunately for me, Agent Kelly argued that we didn’t look like a married couple and Ned Nickerson came to my rescue. Burt’s only recourse was to kept throwing us off the trail, even placing suspicion on Tom Fox, and eventually kidnap me and add me to his Maxine collection.” 

“It almost worked,” replied Ned, “except, unlike the other husbands, I never let Nancy out of my sight.”

Nancy smiled fondly up at him and continued, “Burt followed us often, even into town, but he could never find me alone. His only hope was that we would eventually signal him and he would have the opportunity to kidnap me once I met him at the remote oak tree. He most likely figured that Ned would be with me and his dilemma was how to move both of us to the cottage. We inadvertently solved that problem for him,” she said, shaking her head. “He was able to knock me out with chloroform and force Ned to carry me, eventually locking me in with the others. His plan was to set the place on fire and tell everyone that Ned, in a fit of jealous rage, had done it before throwing himself into the flames. No one would know that the others were there also, and we would have all perished together. By the time the bodies were discovered, Burt would be long gone.”

“Well, he’s still going to be long gone,” replied Agent Kelly, “He’ll get 10 to 20 for these kidnappings, and more for attempted murder.”

“I think that I can speak for all of us in saying that we’ll never be able to thank you enough, Nancy, for saving our lives,” said Ruth Downing, speaking up for the first time, “if it hadn’t been for you, we would most likely be dead by now.”

“I really can’t take all the credit,” replied Nancy, blushing, “I had a lot of help,” she added, looking up a Ned. 

The celebration understandably ended early as the newly reunited couples longed for time alone after such a long separation. 

“I believe it’s time that you and Ned pack your bags and come home,” said Carson Drew, as he stood up. “It’s getting late and we’ve got a long drive ahead of us.”

Reluctant to leave but having no reason to stay, Nancy and Ned were finishing packing when there was a knock at their door. 

“Oh, good,” said Agent Kelly, stepping inside, “I was afraid I missed you. I will need those wedding rings, please. They need to go back to the unit.”

Ned and Nancy froze and looked over at Agent Kelly. Suddenly, and at the very same moment, reality hit them both. This was the end of the case and they were not married. They never had been. This should have been obvious, of course, but it had been so easy to fall into a make-believe marital routine, that the return of wedding bands that they had worn for the last four days came as a bit of a surprise. For nearly a week, they had been deeply undercover as Mr. and Mrs. Nickerson, and now they were returning to their normal single lives.

It was almost heartbreaking.

“The rings?” repeated Agent Kelly, somewhat impatiently, “I need them back.”

It was Ned who first twisted the gold band from his finger, silently handing it to the agent. Nancy had removed the engagement ring that Ned had given her to wear so that she could remove the wedding band, which she now handed over. Without thinking, she returned the engagement ring to her finger.

“Thank you,” said Agent Kelly, “I’ve really enjoyed working with both of you,” and, with that, he hurried out the door of the suite.

“Well,” said Nancy, softly, looking back down at her packed bag.

“Yes, well,” sighed Ned, looking around the room, “I guess we should be going.”

When they arrived in the lobby, Nancy’s father was waiting for them. Ned handed in the key to their room, for the last time, and said goodbye to Mary Owens.

“Thank you for staying with us, Mr. Nickerson,” said the clerk, “We wish you and your wife the very best.”

Ned nodded and turned to join Nancy and Mr. Drew. He was despondent and unsure what to do next. He didn’t quite know what to do with his hands. Normally, he would have rested one across Nancy’s shoulders or pressed it to the small of her back. Now, all he could think to do was to let them hang by his side or slip them into his pockets.

For her part, Nancy seemed equally as unsure. Somehow, though, she was able to collect her thoughts enough to say to her father, “Dad, I think I’ll ride back with Ned, if that’s O.K. with you. We’ll be right behind you.”

“Sure, Nancy,” replied her father, “though I would have thought that you’d welcome a break from each other after being thrown together for the past week,” he teased.

“I’ll be returning to Emerson tomorrow afternoon,” Ned quickly responded, bending down to pick up Nancy’s suitcase, “she’ll be rid of me soon enough,” he tried to joke, smiling weakly.

For several miles, they sat silently, Nancy, deep in thought, gazed out of the window as Ned concentrated on his driving. Finally, ten miles into their trip, Ned reached over and took Nancy’s hand in his. When she turned to look at him, he gave her a wink and a smile.

“Thank you, again, for helping me with the case,” she said, “you were great. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“I’m glad that I could help, Nancy,” he replied, “but I should be the one thanking you. I really enjoyed the time we spent together.”

“Yes,” she agreed, “me too.”

They continued to hold hands until they reached the outskirts of River Heights and were pulling up to the curb in front of the Drew home. Although it had only been a matter of days when she had left, it seemed like months since they’d been away.

Carson Drew had pulled into the driveway just ahead of them and was walking up the front walkway as Ned lifted Nancy’s bag from his car. The three of them entered the house together as Hannah came out to greet them.

“There you are,” she said, warmly, giving Nancy a big hug, “I’ve missed you!” Then looking over at Ned she said, “you too, Ned.”

“Thanks, Hannah,” replied the young man, “it seems like ages since we left.” And then looking down at Nancy, he added, “I should be going now. My parents are expecting me.”

“Can you stop by tomorrow on your way to Emerson?” said Nancy hopefully, “I’d like to see you before you leave.”

“Sure,” he said, smiling, “that would be great.”

As Nancy walked him to his car, she thought of the many times she had done so throughout the years of their relationship. There were times, like now, when it was harder to say goodbye than others. In the last few days, during their fake marriage and honeymoon, she had been able to image how nice it would be to say goodnight and not have to leave him. 

“Well, Nancy,” said Ned, letting go of her hand to open his car door, before turning back to her, “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” he added, as he slid his hands around her waist and pulled her close. 

“Ned,” she said, “I’m really going to miss you. When do you think you’ll be back in town?”

“Not for another two months,” he replied, “but there’s a fraternity dance in two weeks and I was wondering if you’d like to go.”

“Sure, that sounds wonderful,” Nancy said, feeling relieved, “call me soon when you know the details.”

And then, as she was resting her hand on his shirt front, she saw that she was still wearing the engagement ring. 

“Oh, Ned,” she said, sadly, “I almost forgot to give this back to you,” and she began sliding the ring from her finger.

“Nancy,” Ned said quickly, “please don’t.” And he wrapped his hand around hers, stopping her.

“What?” she replied, looking up at him.

“The ring,” he said, “I know this is sudden but, I was wondering…”

Before he could finish his sentence, she reached up and gently placed her hand on his cheek and looked deep into his soft brown eyes, her eyebrows raised. He swallowed, took a deep breath and continued, “you know that I love you, Nancy, and always will, and, well, will you marry me?”

She stood, unmoving, for several seconds, trying to quiet her pounding heart. And, then, she reached up and kissed him. Eagerly…..deeply…..passionately. 

“Yes,” she replied, softly, against his lips, “yes!”

They held each other for several minutes, before Nancy finally looked up and said, smiling, “see you tomorrow.” 

As Ned caught his breath, he watched as she turned and walked back to her house, leaving him to imagine, and not for the first time, that it would be pretty wonderful to be Nancy Drew’s real husband.

~~~~ The End ~~~


End file.
